


Dancing Barefoot: Year One

by itskittypryde



Series: Dancing Barefoot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskittypryde/pseuds/itskittypryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un viaje por los años de infancia de Lily Evans, desde la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts hasta que termina el último año junto a James Potter y los Merodeadores. Dancing Barefoot: Year One comprende los sucesos de su primer curso en la escuela.</p><p>(Nota: En un principio, no es mi intención introducir elementos de aventura o acción en la historia, tan sólo pretendo narrar una historia de amistad, drama y/o romance, sin más detalles especiales que el hecho de suceder en Hogwarts y en un mundo mágico. Quizá van surgiendo por el camino, pero no creo que la historia se parezca a las de Harry, con batallas y luchas. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia igualmente!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_**Junio de 1978** _

" _Los hermanos Ollerton no conservaron por mucho tiempo el monopolio de las escobas de carreras. En 1929, Randolph Keitch y Basil Horton, ambos jugadores de los Falmouth Falcons, crearon una nueva fábrica. La primera escoba de la Comet Trading Company fue la Cometa 140; la cifra responde al número de modelos que Keitch y Horton probaron antes de llegar al que se comercializó. El hechizo de freno que patentaron benefició a los jugadores, a quienes ahora les resultaba más fácil no rebasar los postes en plena carrera al intentar marcar un tanto y no salirse del campo. Así, la Cometa se convirtió en la escoba preferida por la mayoría de los equipos ingleses e irlandeses."_

Lily leyó el párrafo de  _Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos_ por encima del hombro de James, y a medida que avanzaba, una sonrisa nostálgica se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Te sigue apasionando tanto como el primer día, verdad?-murmuró, mirando su pelo despeinado con cariño.

Él giró la cabeza sorprendido por su presencia, y una mueca a medio camino entre la felicidad y la tristeza se añadió a la sonrisa de la chica, a modo de única respuesta. Lily solamente le puso una mano en el hombro, respondiendo de nuevo sin palabras a su gesto, y se sentó en una de las sillas acolchadas que había a su lado, cerca de la chimenea de la Sala Común. Con el tiempo habían logrado una compenetración que llegaba a tal nivel, que se podían entender sin hablarse. Era por eso que en esos momentos la bruja sabía perfectamente que su compañero se sentía excitado y a la vez triste por marcharse de Hogwarts.

Tanto tiempo viviendo entre las paredes del castillo hacía que ahora se hiciera difícil dejar ese no-tan-segundo hogar. El libro de quidditch por excelencia era la perfecta representación de los anhelos y sueños que había tenido el joven desde el primer día en la escuela, algunos de los cuales había cumplido durante esos años de infancia y adolescencia. Los sueños que quedaban sin cumplir aguardaban a convertirse en realidad en ese mundo que había fuera, fuera de Gryffindor, de Hufflepuff, de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y pese a que el quidditch había sido la principal afición que tenía de todo el programa escolar (sin contar las actividades no muy lícitas de los Merodeadores), iba a echar de menos todo lo que conllevaba estudiar allí, incluso las partes más pesadas que nunca habría pensado que llegaría a extrañar.

Y Lily lo sabía con tanto detalle porque ella se sentía igual. Sí, a lo mejor en su caso el quidditch no cobraba tanta importancia, pero no podía pensar en levantarse en una cama que no fuera la cama con doseles de terciopelo rojo que tenía asignada en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, y no podía pensar en no volver a cenar en el Gran Comedor. Le costaba hacerse a la idea, después de tanto tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de lo importantes que habían sido esos siete años hasta ahora, que debía dejarlos atrás.

Severus lo vivía de forma diferente. El antiguo amigo de Lily apreciaba Hogwarts, pero a parte de conocimiento e interés por la magia y sus disciplinas, el colegio no le había aportado nada más. Lily no podía entender cómo al mago no le podía importar…

Vale, en cierta forma sí lo podía entender. El chico había pasado esos años siendo marginado por el resto de compañeros, básicamente ignorado por los profesores, y deseando no haber sido elegido como la persona odiada de su curso. Prácticamente todos lo dejaban de lado, y eso que no tenían ni idea de lo que había estado fraguando durante los últimos años de estudio; sólo Lily lo sabía. Y por eso se había alejado de él. Le molestaba que se metiesen con el joven Snape, pero no podía permitir que ni siquiera se plantease otra cosa que no fuese abandonarla para unirse a esos… Mortífagos. No quería por nada del mundo ser amiga de alguien como ellos. Y Severus ya no era el que era. Ya no era el niño que se maravilló ante la flor hechizada ese día en el parque, ya no era el que le desveló todos los secretos del mundo de los magos, del que poco después había pasado a formar parte. Ya no era como antes, y Lily, que lo había apoyado durante tanto tiempo, que lo había tenido por su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo, se sintió traicionada; se sentía herida, y desde ese momento una parte de ella que hasta el momento estaba dispuesta a confiar en cualquier persona, en dar una oportunidad a cualquier persona, cambió. Se volvió más desconfiada, y si bien eso no implicó ser huraña ni arisca, perdió una chispa de inocencia que aún le quedaba dentro. Y ya no era como antes. A lo mejor lo necesitaba, necesitaba hacer esa maduración, porque así pudo abrirse puertas y darse cuenta de que, igual que Severus y ella ya no eran como antes, la pandilla que en un principio había odiado tampoco era como antes. Los buenos ya no eran tan buenos, y los malos ya no eran tan malos. Y quería mucho a Sirius, y… también quería mucho a James. Bueno, no sólo lo quería. Lo amaba. Y Remus era un buen amigo, que esperaba que fuera más y más cercano con el paso del tiempo, y Peter no le caía nada mal. Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado. Y Lily Evans cada vez se sorprendía menos cuando se daba cuenta de que no quería que "las cosas", fueran lo que fueran, volviesen a ser otra vez como eran antes.

-Oye, Lily, no deberías estar preparando el baúl? -James se levantó de la silla y echó a andar hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, con la intención de cruzarlo y sin mirar atrás para comprobar si ella le seguía (y efectivamente, ella lo siguió).- No quiero que nos quedemos sin compartimento en el tren. Ya sabes que si no, vamos a tener que sentarnos con los prefectos, y no me malinterpretes, me caen muy bien los demás prefectos, pero  _tenemos_  -puso énfasis en "tenemos"- que sentarnos los cinco juntos, vale? Es nuestro último año, los últimos momentos aquí, y esas tonterí…

Lily calló su nerviosismo con un beso rápido, cogiéndole por los hombros justo antes de que atravesase el retrato, y girándolo hacia ella. Cuando se separó, lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa cálida, acariciándole una mejilla.

-Todo está preparado. El baúl está hecho. Libros devueltos. Por eso te voy a acompañar a la biblioteca. Serás el último de este curso en tener este libro -comentó, señalando con el índice el libro que él tenía estrechado contra el pecho-, y eso está genial, pero podría ser aún mejor si lo devolvieses ya y nos fuésemos a disfrutar con los demás de lo que nos queda en Hogwarts. Ya he hablado con ellos. Están listos también, James. Sólo faltamos tú y yo.

El rostro del chico reflejó una mezcla de emociones; había una pizca de chulería, había felicidad, había tristeza, y había también un poco de amor. El amor casi no se notaba, por supuesto; James Potter era así. Pero Lily lo supo. Y por eso, bajó una de sus manos del hombro del chico a su mano, y lo arrastró suavemente hacia fuera. Caminaron por las escaleras una última vez, saltando escalones hechizados, esperando a que las escalinatas llegasen a los rellanos donde estaban, desde el séptimo piso hasta el tercero. El trayecto por todos aquellos niveles del castillo se hizo extraño, y en sus mentes no había espacio para tener en cuenta lo que había a su alrededor, el bullicio que causaban alumnos y profesores. Pasó todo rápido y ya estaban caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca, observando y deleitando sus ojos en filas y filas de libros que ya nunca volverían a abrir, hasta el mostrador de Irma Pince. La bibliotecaria recibió el libro con amabilidad, cosa rara en dicha mujer; debía ser la compasión que les mostraba por irse de Hogwarts, pues si no no se explicaba lo que había pasado. Ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa de agradecimiento por todos esos años de severidad, pese a no haber hablado prácticamente nunca con ella, y se fueron de allí. Esa vez, solamente quedaban dos pisos hasta llegar a las puertas principales del castillo, donde probablemente encontrarían a los demás, así que disfrutaron del trayecto con medio corazón en el puño, y la otra mitad en el puño libre del otro, pero con una extraña paz interior que los abrazaba y les hacía sentir que todo iría bien, aunque abandonasen la amabilidad y el afecto que les había brindado Hogwarts. Dejaron que la calma les dominase, y se tomaron todo el tiempo que quisieron fijando los cuadros de las paredes de los distintos pisos del castillo, las filigranas que decoraban ciertas barandillas, las distintas puertas que se abrían y cerraban, los alumnos más jóvenes, de otros cursos, con sus ojos brillantes y sus túnicas desgarbadas… los colores y los olores y los sonidos de la escuela. Y cuando llegaron al gran portón que presidía el final del puente hacia el castillo, no supo si James sintió lo mismo, pero a Lily le vinieron ganas de llorar. No sabía exactamente por qué, y no lo supo nunca, pero le afloraron los sentimientos que había conseguido esconder para parecer segura de sí misma ante un James tan nervioso como ella. Apenas consiguió apagar las lágrimas, y aunque su pareja se dio cuenta del proceso que vivió en esos momentos, no le hizo ningún comentario acerca de ello, para evitar herirla o molestarla.

Estrechó la mano de James, y apartándose un mechón pelirrojo del rostro, avanzó hacia el exterior. Cuando cruzaron las grandes puertas entreabiertas, no miraron atrás, y mientras los tres compañeros que les esperaban corrieron hacia ellos, Lily supo que desde ese momento, ya fuera para bien o para mal, no sería la misma nunca más.

Era hora de enfrentarse al exterior. Era hora de enfrentarse al mundo.


	2. Revelations

_**Finales de Julio de 1971**_    

        

Una carta, distinta a las demás, se desliza por la rendija que queda entre el suelo y la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Evans. Es lunes por la mañana, y no hay nadie en casa. Lily y Petunia están en un cursillo de verano, y no volverán hasta las cinco, cuando las recogerá su madre, que habrá salido del trabajo apenas una hora antes. Michael Evans, el padre, no llegará hasta las siete y media.

                Muchas familias de la misma calle están también fuera, y las que quedan, ni por asomo prestan la suficiente atención como para poder darse cuenta. Es por eso que nadie la ve. Nadie consigue advertir la gran lechuza castaña que da un par de pesados y cortos saltos para alejarse de la puerta, y nadie se da cuenta de que el pájaro, con unos ojos amarillo intenso, echa a volar y se marcha de la pequeña casa adosada del pueblo de Cokeworth. Y la carta, esa extraña carta dentro de un sobre cuyo papel no se parece en nada al que se suele usar normalmente, con un sello de cera anticuado y una "H" estampada en él, se queda esperando a su destinatario, alguien que, en realidad, también la espera.

_________________

 

                -Pero mamá! No podemos ir en un momentito a comprar más? Si no tardamos nada de nada! -dice Petunia, una niña de pelo claro y ojos castaños. La mayor echa una mirada rápida a su hermana pequeña, que se apresura a posicionarse a favor suyo.

                -Ya, Tunia tiene razón! Con lo buenas que están las Pop-Tarts! Y además, casi nunca las comemos en casa. Sólo por un día, sólo por un día!

                Las hermanas se sonríen con complicidad y se estrechan la mano, mientras la madre hace una mueca de resignación y en vez de seguir caminando por la avenida donde están, se desvía por una calle más pequeña.

                -Bueno, pero sólo por un día.

                Petunia y Lily se echan a reír con euforia, dando saltitos cogidas de la mano, y luego corren a atrapar a su madre.

                -Gracias, gracias, mamá! -gritan, a coro.

                Con el paquete de tartas en la mano, ya de vuelta a casa, las dos niñas parecen más contentas que nunca, algo que les suele pasar a menudo. Son muy buenas amigas, y lo comparten todo con la otra, siempre que pueden. Les encanta, especialmente y no en un orden concreto, las tiaras de margaritas, trenzarse el pelo, leerse libros en voz alta, cocinar púdines, columpiarse en los parques, los discos de vinilo de sus padres y, por supuesto, las Pop-Tarts. Dichos pasatiempos suelen garantizarles una variedad de entretenimiento en su día a día, así que aunque no se vean en la escuela (Petunia es un curso mayor que Lily, y el año que viene empezará el instituto), por las tardes son inseparables y pueden pasárselo bien en cualquier sitio. Son dos niñas amables y felices.

                Lo único que falla entre ellas es un triángulo de amistad y aversión que implica a las dos hermanas y a un niño llamado Severus, que vive a las afueras de su mismo pueblo. Va a la misma clase que Lily, pero ella jamás se había fijado en él, hasta que se lo encontró en el parque una tarde con Petunia, hace ya un año. El chico, que no jugaba en el parque sino que observaba a los que pasaban cerca, se fijó en algo que hasta el momento había sido perfectamente natural para las Evans; Al saltar de los columpios, Lily no caía de la forma habitual, sino que un par de centímetros antes de tocar el suelo, frenaba instintivamente y se posaba en el suelo grácilmente y con estilo. Para Petunia y para ella misma, aquello era algo que no se salía de lo normal; después de todo, llevaba haciéndolo desde pequeña. Petunia opinaba que su hermana simplemente era ligera y no se fijaban bien en si realmente ralentizaba la velocidad o no. Y Lily lo creía también, tal y como creía ciegamente en el resto de lo que sugería la mayor.

                Así que cuando un niño que vestía el negro de pies a cabeza, con un pelo largo y descuidado, se les acercó, el primer impulso que tuvieron las dos fue el de alejarse un paso hacia atrás. Petunia, además, se quedó un poco por delante de Lily, en un ademán de protección. "Qué quieres?" habían preguntado las dos. Y el otro, que en realidad tampoco se atrevía mucho a hablarles, quiso hablar solamente con la más joven de las hermanas. A ambas, acostumbradas a que Petunia fuese la más solicitada, la que llamaba naturalmente la atención pese a la melena rojiza de Lily, eso les desconcertó mucho.

                Petunia subió de nuevo a los columpios y Lily se alejó un poco para averiguar qué era lo que quería ese muchacho.

                "Tú también eres una bruja, verdad?"

                Sintiéndose insultada, la mirada de desagrado que le dirigió Lily al niño fue ciertamente intensa. "Qué estás diciendo?", le respondió, con fastidio.

                "Sí, lo que haces en los columpios. Eso de levitar. No sabes que eso es magia?" dijo, con curiosidad y extrañez. "Soy Severus Snape. Creo que haces magia."

                Esa tarde en el parque fue el inicio de una nueva amistad para Lily, y de un tormento para Petunia. Por supuesto, al llegar a casa, la mayor le sonsacó todo lo que había averiguado, y no paró de insistir en que no se tragaba que le hubiera dicho la verdad. "Ese Snape necesita unas gafas, Lily. No puedo creer que no veas la mentira tan gigantesca que te ha intentado colar."

                Pero cualquier esfuerzo fue en vano, porque Snape estuvo allí después de una semana durante la cual Petunia se negó a ir al parque "por si acaso"; estuvo allí todos los días y todos los días habló con Lily, que se sentía dividida por las ganas de saber más y el hecho de estar abandonando a su hermana. Intentó que los tres se hicieran amigos, pero no funcionó. Nada funcionó.

                Excepto el verano. Por suerte para Petunia, el curso terminó y Snape desapareció, y no fue más al parque. Y como es típico de las mentes infantiles, que olvidan y se quedan encantadas con nuevas cosas muy fácilmente, Lily dejó de lado lo que, relativizando y mirando atrás, le parecieron fantasías aparentes. Y fantasías aparentes fueron. Tanto ella como Petunia acabaron pensando que la razón por la que Snape había ido a verlas era simplemente que era un niño muy imaginativo con la necesidad de hacer amigos a toda costa. Lily pareció ignorar lo buenos amigos que habían sido, haciéndole caso a su hermana, ya que en parte estaba enfadada con él por no haberle dicho nada y pensó que si había desaparecido, sería que se había marchado del pueblo sin intenciones de volver.

                Pero en estos momentos, Petunia y Lily Evans van a descubrir lo equivocadas que están. Sin olvidar la gran sorpresa que va a llevarse la madre, Anna. Porque, aunque sus hijas -pese a no esperar eso en concreto ni en ese momento en concreto- saben de la existencia de la magia y de todo lo que eso conlleva, sus progenitores no tienen ni idea del mundo que se les está a punto de abrir de forma indirecta. Un mundo increíble, y, ya sea para bien o para mal, indudablemente vasto y escalofriante.

                Al abrirla, la puerta roza la carta, haciendo un fru-fru extraño como si el papel fuera muy grueso, y la arrastra un poco más hacia adentro. Casi se queda escondida detrás de la puerta, pero un extremo sobresale de forma llamativa y es gracias a eso que la madre, que ha entrado primero con la llave de la casa, advierte el sobre y se inclina a cogerlo. No es hasta que nota la textura insólita de algo que parece… pergamino?, que la extrañeza se le imprime en el rostro. No tiene ni idea de qué es esa carta, ni el material del que está hecha, pero, en cualquier caso, lo que sí que tiene claro es que no es nada similar a las cartas que suelen recibir las demás familias. Dichos pensamientos pasan por su cabeza a toda velocidad, apartándose para darse cuenta de un sello violeta con una letra H impresa en el centro. Pasa el dedo por el relieve, preguntándose si es una broma. Mientras tanto, a las niñas ya les ha dado tiempo de sentirse curiosas por lo que está viendo su madre, y se acercan justo en el preciso momento en que ella gira el sobre y, en unas mayúsculas con filigranas en tinta verde, lee la dirección de su hija: Lily Marie Evans, Habitación Verde Del Fondo Del Pasillo. Av. Ainsworth Nº 17, Cokeworth, Inglaterra.

                Habitación verde del fondo del pasillo? Es la de Lily, sin duda, pero por qué alguien se molestaría en escribir la habitación del destinatario? Y cómo saben qué habitación ocupaba la niña? Todo se le hace muy raro a Anna Evans, y decide remirarse el sobre un par de veces más antes de decidirse a romper el sello.

                Lily y Petunia, de repente, vuelven a su vida de hace tres meses en un instante. Todo lo que han creído mentiras y falacias de un niño, o todo lo que han querido convencerse de que eran mentiras y falacias, por lo menos, ha vuelto y las golpea con fuerza e intensidad. Sólo han necesitado ver la H, de… Hogmars? No recuerdan muy bien el nombre de la escuela de magia, que hasta ahora les ha parecido inventada y sacada de un cuento, pero sí recuerdan que su inicial era la hache. Y lo que ha confirmado la teoría de Severus Snape ha sido el hecho de que la carta vaya dirigida a Lily solamente.

                Y Anna ha sacado el puñado de hojas que hay dentro, y está leyendo el primero de ellos.

                " _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que…"_

La estupefacción, que impide a la madre pensar claramente y decidir qué opina de lo que le está pasando, no le permite seguir leyendo. Sospecha que puede ser algo importante, pero a la vez no tiene nada claro que todo eso sea una broma de mal gusto que le han hecho algunos chicos del instituto local. Se aleja unos pasos de sus hijas, que no han parado de susurrarse entre ellas desde que ha sacado, y de repente, como si hubiera olvidado hasta ese momento que tenía dos niñas a su alrededor, se gira hacia ellas y les dice:

                -Niñas. No es más que una carta de la escuela. Quieren… -va improvisando- Quieren una reunión para hablar de Lily y su próximo año. Id a calentar las Pop-Tarts, vuelvo enseguida.

                Y se marcha a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Las hermanas tienen clarísimo que no van a "calentar las Pop-Tarts" sino a pegar sus orejas a la puerta, para intentar oír que hace su madre. Como es lógico, está usando el teléfono para llamar a su padre; oyen la ruedecilla girar.

                -Michael. Michael, soy yo. Sí. Deberías intentar salir antes del trabajo, si puedes. Ha ocurrido algo… -se detiene, incapaz de encontrar un adjetivo que describiese bien lo que le acababa de pasar- …extraño. No!, no, no es nada grave ni peligroso, no te preocupes. Pero puede que sea un poquito urgente. Sí, vale, perfecto. Gracias, eh? Nos vemos ahora.

                Antes de que la madre pueda abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de las dos oyentes que la han acompañado sin saberlo en su conversación telefónica, las dos ya han huido como centellas al cuarto de Petunia, a comentar lo sucedido. Principalmente, Lily es la que está sorprendida y alucinada, mientras que Petunia refleja algo más parecido a la repulsión y el desdén.

                -Tunia! No me lo puedo creer. Cómo puede ser verdad? Parece imposible! Cuando Snape me lo explicaba y yo te lo contaba a ti, me parecía totalmente falso y una fantasía, en serio. Y ahora… cómo puede ser verdad? Y por qué ha llegado primero mi carta que la tuya?

                -Lily, por favor, eres estúpida o sólo lo finges? Si es verdad lo que ese niño raro nos dijo (o más bien dicho,  _te dijo_ ) -acusa, poniendo énfasis en la exclusividad de la que había gozado su hermana-, entonces no habrá ninguna carta para mí, y lo sabes. Al contrario que tú,  _yo no soy bruja, sabes?_.

                La pelirroja se detiene unos momentos, intimidada por la rabia que supuran las palabras y el tono que ha usado Petunia. Debe ser un error, porque la que normalmente tiene oportunidades especiales es su hermana y no ella. Ella, la pequeña de la familia, la que ya está acostumbrada a ser buena con todos y conformarse con lo que le toca, ¿cómo va ella a poseer ningún tipo de poder especial?

                -Deberías serlo, pues -arguye, con un brote de inseguridad. No sabe cómo reaccionará ella-. No puede ser que una de las dos tenga poderes y la otra no. Y, además, debería ser la mayor… verdad? Ni siquiera sabemos qué dice esa carta. Seguramente hay algún error, y la carta es para ti.

                -De verdad? Soy yo la que vive en la " _Habitación Verde Del Fondo Del Pasillo"_? -replica Petunia, con un tono burlón, pero cada vez más adusta.- Mi habitación no es ni verde, ni está al fondo del pasillo, Lily. Si no tienes nada más que decir, mejor cállate.

                La pequeña se queda helada mientras coge aire para responder, procesando de repente lo que acaba de pasar. Nunca nadie le ha hablado así. Y menos su hermana, a quien tanto quiere. No puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, no puede creer tal rechazo por parte de Petunia, y, bloqueada, cierra la boca, la mira asustada y huye corriendo a su habitación. Se tumba en su cama, en sus sábanas turquesas, mirando al techo, y piensa.

                Cómo puede ser que una carta y un niño hayan cambiado tanto su vida? Especialmente esa carta. Ha cambiado por completo su forma de ver el mundo, y ahora no se puede creer que esté en una situación como en la que está en este momento. Y lo que es peor, gracias a Snape sabe perfectamente que una vez sus padres se recuperen del shock, va a tocar ir a comprar libros, material… varita. Cómo se supone que su familia va a ir a comprar tales artilugios sin alucinar? Y representa que Petunia va a acompañarles? Cómo va a ser posible? Sí, puede que sea verdad que esa escuela de magia y ese mundo de magos y brujas sea increíble y espectacular, y puede que el hecho de que Lily tenga tales poderes sea fantástico, pero en este momento, ella sólo puede pensar en los inconvenientes que le ha generado y le va a generar la gran revelación del día. Sólo puede pensar en el rechazo de Petunia, en qué les va a parecer a sus padres la noticia, en si la van a dejar o no estudiar allí, en qué pasaría si se volviera a encontrar a Severus Snape… todo son contratiempos e inconvenientes, y la pequeña de pecas y pelo rojizo se agobia sola, rodeándose el torso con sus finos brazos de niña de once años, y no deja de mirar el techo verde, que da vueltas sobre sí mismo y cae, cae, cae…

                …Alguien la está zarandeando suavemente. Qué hora es? Cuánto debe haber dormido? Lily, que se encontraba a medio sueño en el que brujas y gatos y escobas que se la querían comer tenían un gran nivel de protagonismo, abre los ojos con dificultad, y sólo ve verde. Y a continuación, la cabeza de su madre, que se inclina sobre su cama y le sonríe con amabilidad y cariño. La niña tarda un poco en ubicarse y procesar de nuevo lo que le ha pasado y dónde está y por qué querrá su madre que se despierte, si con la situación en la que está más le valía quedarse durmiendo, pero se incorpora a duras penas con los ojos entrecerrados, porque aún se está acostumbrando a la luz del atardecer.

                -…Mamá?

                -Lily, preciosa. Me temo que esta noche no vas a tener ni una pizca de sueño… En fin, papá y yo queríamos hablar contigo. Vienes un rato al sofá con nosotros?

                -Eh… sí, claro.

                -Ven -dice entonces su madre, cogiéndola en brazos y acariciándole el pelo. Sale de la habitación, recorre el pasillo hasta el comedor (" _Habitación Verde Del Fondo Del Pasillo_ ", piensan madre e hija, aunque no lo verbalicen) y se sienta al lado de Michael, el padre, de forma que la hija queda sentada en su regazo- …está un poco dormida -susurra la mujer a su marido, y los dos se sonríen mutuamente.

                -Mira, Lily… -empieza su padre.- Hemos recibido una carta distinta a las demás.

                -Es… a ver cómo te lo explicamos sin parecer unos locos… Es de una escuela. Quieren invitarte a estudiar allí, sabes?

                Lily se ha desvelado un poco con cada palabra de sus padres, y por eso ya es capaz de articular algo parecido a "…brujas" para sí misma. No es la única que lo escucha, de todas formas, y sus padres se miran alarmados, sorprendidos de que lo que ha dicho coincida tanto con lo que la carta explicaba.

                -Has dicho "brujas"? -pregunta Anna.

                -…Sí. Hosvars? Es esa escuela de magia, verdad?

                La incredulidad de los dos adultos sube prácticamente hasta las nubes. No puede ser que lo haya adivinado con sus poderes, no? Según una de las cartas adjuntas, los niños a esas edades no han desarrollado magia, sean o no magos. Por eso, lo único que logran articular es esto:

                -Es… Hogwarts, cariño.

                -Eso -contesta Lily, haciendo un gesto que probablemente significa "me importa poco cómo se llame esa escuela".- Hogwarts, lo que sea. No quiero ir.

                Si los padres se habían sorprendido, aún más lo hacen cuando oyen las tres últimas palabras de boca de su hija. Lo han hablado durante toda la tarde, meditando si podría ser una broma o no, decidiendo si Lily debería ir o no, si hay algún error con Petunia o no… Y lo único en lo que no han pensado es en si a la destinataria de la carta le haría ilusión ir a aprender magia o no. Ni siquiera se les ha pasado por la cabeza, porque han dado por supuesto que la idea la entusiasmaría. A cualquier niño de diez años, de once años, incluso a ellos, que ya son adultos, les hubiera gustado poder tener una oportunidad así. No creen lo que están viendo porque pensaban que conocían a su hija lo suficiente como para saber que se moriría de ganas de ir allí.

                Se miran entre ellos, con urgencia, sin saber qué decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo -y por supuesto, porque aún no han tenido que pasar por la adolescencia de ninguna de sus dos hijas-, se han quedado sin saber qué hacer respecto al tema de la paternidad y la maternidad. El silencio dura unos momentos que, aunque a Lily le pasan bastante rápido y prácticamente no se da cuenta de ellos, para sus padres duran una eternidad. El primero en seguir hablando es Michael, con una voz en la que sin duda falta seguridad.

                -Lo sabías?

                -Sí, lo sabía, papá. -dice la niña, mirándoles como si les faltara un tornillo.- Me lo contó Severus.

                Otra nueva de la que no estaban al corriente. " _Quién es Severus?"_

                -Quién es Severus, Lily?

                -Severus? Pues es… Severus. -Es en ese momento en el que Lily se da cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabe casi nada del hijo de la familia Snape. Que sólo sabe que venía al parque a jugar con ella… con ellas, y a explicarle cosas acerca del mundo de los magos.- Es… bueno, es un niño con el que jugábamos en el parque.

                -Y no nos dijisteis nada?

                -Bueno, es que… -" _Es que Petunia no quería que lo supieseis._ "- Es que no se nos ocurrió contároslo.

                -…Ya. Y él te explicó qué es Hogwarts?

                -Sí.

                -Y, Lily… -su madre tantea el terreno, con precaución-. Si tu amigo te contó qué es Hogwarts, cómo es que no quieres ir?

                -Pues… pues…

                La niña vacila, sin saber muy bien por qué ha tomado esa decisión. Cómo no, las excusas que le salen son casi sinsentidos.

                "Pues porque Severus ya no me cae bien. Y porque Tunia no va. Por qué no puede ir, eh? Por qué no?"

                La preocupación va ensombreciendo los rostros de sus padres, a medida que se dan cuenta por dónde se va la conversación. Justamente era eso lo que estaban evitando, pero los niños no son tontos, ni mucho menos, y Lily ha acabado llevándolos al tema más delicado de todos. Así que deciden empezar por lo primero que ha dicho.

                -Lily -dice Anna-, no tienes por qué hacerte amiga de Severus otra vez. Nadie dice ni siquiera que vaya a ir a Hogwarts.

                -Que sí! -insiste ella-, él me lo dijo! Él me dijo que iría y que tenía muchas ganas de ir! Y si él tiene ganas de ir, yo no tengo.

                -Pero seguro que hay muchos más niños de los que te puedes hacer amiga, nadie te obliga a estar con Severus. Ni siquiera tienes por qué verlo apenas. Seguro que estarás muy ocupada y nadie que no quieras no te va a molestar.

                Parece que el tema queda zanjado, porque la expresión orgullosa en el rostro de Lily cambia a una más pensativa, como si lo estuviera reflexionando. Y así es, porque al cabo de unos momentos hace un gesto a medio camino del asentimiento, que significa "bueno, no me habéis convencido mucho, pero puedo pensármelo". Y luego alza más la cabeza hacia ellos, inquisitiva.

                -Y Tunia?

                -Petunia… -empieza su madre, pero Michael la interrumpe, para evitar entrar en terreno peligroso.

                -Yo creo -dice- que deberías pensar en ello de forma que valorases lo que a ti te gustaría más, como si fueses hija única. Creo que deberías pensar si quieres ir o no imaginándote que no existimos ni nosotros dos, ni Severus, ni Petunia. Tienes que pensar qué es lo que quieres tú.

                -Pero todos vosotros existís!

                -Bueno, es verdad, pero si no, no vas a llegar a una conclusión verdadera porque estarás decidiendo en función de lo que los otros queramos. Sabes?

                La niña se sume en una reflexión profunda, intentando entender qué es lo que su padre le está intentando decir, mientras Michael y Anna intercambian miradas que entienden perfectamente y al instante.

                Ambos saben muy bien qué es lo que pasa. Ambos han sido conscientes de los celos que a veces dominaban a su hija mayor respecto a la más joven, y por eso pusieron, desde que eran más pequeñas, especial atención en tratarlas a las dos por igual, en intentar apagar dichos celos sin que ninguna de las dos hermanas se diese cuenta. Pero a medida que se hacen mayores, Lily y Petunia están percibiendo cada vez más cosas, y los dos padres temen el día en que ya no puedan controlar lo suficiente el carácter dominante de Petunia. Esta carta, aunque ha supuesto una grandísima oportunidad para su hija pequeña, no les cabe ninguna duda, y la apoyarán con todo su amor para que sea capaz de aprovecharla, también ha sido como si alguien hubiese tirado una piedra a Petunia. Desde que Anna ha llamado unas horas antes a Michael en la habitación y las hijas han corrido a susurrarse cosas la una a la otra, ella no ha salido de su cuarto, cerrándolo con un fuerte portazo cuando Lily ha corrido fuera de él. Y quieren ayudarla, porque intentan ser los mejores padres posibles, pero primero quieren darle un tiempo para no agobiarla, y quieren hacer las cosas bien. O por lo menos, lo mejor que puedan.

                Lily, por su parte, está sopesando seriamente las dos opciones; ir a Hogwarts o no ir. Por un lado, piensa, sería genial poder comprobar que de verdad tiene poderes mágicos, aprender a usarlos y conocer a otros niños como ella. Pero, por otra parte, eso significaría abandonar todo lo que siempre ha conocido. Sí, es cierto, durante los veranos y las vacaciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa volvería a casa, pero no sabe si está preparada para pasar casi nueve meses lejos de su familia, cada año hasta que sea mayor. Y no quiere que Petunia se enfade por querer ir. Ella no lo sabe, pero la última razón que valora en contra, la que involucra a su hermana, es la única que le está impidiendo discernir lo que en realidad quiere. Es la que la abraza para que no logre decidir si va a ir a Hogwarts o no. Y por eso, Lily no se da cuenta de cómo ha sido su relación con Petunia durante los últimos dos o tres años, y no se da cuenta de lo unilateral que ha sido su amistad y su compañerismo con ella. No ve que, si no fuera por su hermana, si fuera hija única, estaría dando botes por el comedor de la ilusión por ir a aprender magia, que la situación en la que está ahora ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza, que Snape no se hubiera alejado de ella y no hubiera desaparecido.

                Pero todos esos pensamientos, Lily no los contempla, porque no es capaz de verlo. Es una niña todavía.

                Esa vez, ninguno de ellos se da cuenta del silencio que se ha instalado en la sala, hasta que alguien lo rompe. Otra persona les ha estado espiando.

                -No quiero que vaya.

                Petunia.


	3. Journeys

3 de Agosto de 1971

                -Anna… estás segura de que no es un fraude?

                -No. Claro que no. A mí también me parece rarísimo. No sé si deberíamos creérnoslo de buenas a primeras y mandar a Lily a esa escuela.

                -Verdad?

                Los padres de Lily y Petunia Evans están teniendo una charla, sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Son más de las once de la noche de un jueves, y no es el primer día que se sientan a pensar acerca de la carta que recibió su hija menor hace unos días. Pese a los ánimos que le dieron a Lily cuando hablaron con ella por primera vez, de puertas adentro no están seguros de lo que deberían hacer. No se terminan de creer lo que les dice la carta, no pueden creer que tal sitio exista. Es más, no creen que un mundo así pueda existir. Y que nadie lo haya visto nunca? Parece un total disparate.

                -Y, además… qué es eso del andén nueve y tres cuartos? Lo has visto alguna vez? No vamos mucho a Londres, cierto, pero no recuerdo que existieran andenes así. Ni en King’s Cross ni en ninguna otra parte del mundo –dice la madre, con algo parecido a una risa ligeramente insegura-.

-No quiero negarme, en un principio, porque me asusta pensar que podríamos estar negándole oportunidades muy importantes a nuestra hija, Anna, pero… es lo más extraño que he visto nunca. Me gustaría que nos dieran alguna otra prueba de que realmente nadie nos está engañando, sabes? Me parece todo un detalle que incluyan esa tercera hoja con la nota especial a los “magos crecidos en entornos no-mágicos” y a sus familias, pero sigo sin estar convencido del todo.

-A lo mejor hay alguna forma de pedir cita con alguno de los profesores o así…

-Estaría bien, la verdad. En parte me parece de mala educación presentarse así, tal cual, sólo con una carta. Sobre todo si es una noticia tan chocante como esta.

-Algo deberíamos decidir. Pero aún queda un poco de tiempo hasta el uno de septiembre, y hay más cosas sobre la mesa.

Los dos perciben inmediatamente una piedra cayéndoles en el estómago, porque lo que ocurre es más importante y más complicado incluso que un mundo mágico que hasta hace una semana no conocían, y eso que es de lo más cotidiano. Michael clava los codos en la mesa, y hunde la cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando profundamente.

-Ay, Anna… nuestras hijas se hacen mayores. No sé yo si estoy demasiado preparado para ello.

-Nadie nos explicó qué hacer en casos así. No venía en la canastilla del bebé, lamentablemente.

-Qué vamos a hacer ahora que nuestra Lily es distinta y especial? Cómo va Petunia a perdonárselo? Nunca ha aceptado el hecho de que tuviésemos que repartir nuestro amor. Cómo podríamos ayudarla?

En parte es culpa del silencio que se instala en el comedor de los Evans, con dos padres que se encuentran perdidos, el mundo de los cuales está cambiando por momentos (y no precisamente por haber recibido una carta distinta a las demás; sobretodo porque están notando por fin que tienen unas hijas cada vez más mayores), pero el caso es que la pregunta –las preguntas- que formula Michael Evans no logran ser respondidas, ni por su mujer ni tampoco por el silencio, porque, justo cuando el campanario de la villa de Cokeworth tocan la medianoche, alguien llama a la puerta.

La expresión de los padres cambia al instante; perplejos, probablemente también asustados, se miran entre ellos, como si el otro tuviera la solución o la decisión perfecta. Después de mirarse, y sin que hayan llamado de nuevo pese a que están tardando bastante en decidir si van a abrir o no, Anna murmura, con voz quebrada:

-Supongo que… Habrá que ir a abrir.

Con paso vacilante, se acerca a la puerta, pero antes de abrir, y por precaución, corre la mirilla y echa un ojo hacia fuera. Lo que ve es algo muy, muy surrealista.

Es una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con expresión calmada y seria, que viste una túnica a cuadros escoceses oscuros y una capa de terciopelo verde. El sombrero puntiagudo de su cabeza va a juego con la capa. “Sólo puede ser una bruja”, piensa la madre de Lily, impactada y desconcertada por lo que acaba de pasar. Y, a continuación, “Todos van así?”, y a continuación abre la puerta, insegura aún, pero un pelín más aliviada al ver que probablemente es de Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches. –empieza la dama, educadamente pero sin esperar a que Anna diga nada.- Y disculpen la hora.

-Buenas noches, señora…

-McGonagall –completa la frase, viendo que la madre espera su apellido-, Minerva McGonagall.

-Ah! –el rostro de Anna Evans se va descongestionando cada vez más a medida que va descubriendo cosas. Ahora ya ha podido comprobar que, por lo menos, la gente de esa escuela tienen la decencia de ir a explicar mejor las cosas a los que no saben nada de nada. Aunque sea a una hora intempestiva de la noche. La mujer que ha llamado no parece tener malas intenciones; más bien parece alguien mucho más responsable y elegante que cualquiera de los habitantes de esa casa. Y eso que los padres de las hermanas son unos padres muy responsables.

-Vengo de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no sé si les llegó la carta que les mandam…

-Sí, sí, claro! Por supuesto, nos llegó. Pase, por favor. –la madre se aparta de la puerta abierta y hace un gesto a McGonagall para que entre en la casa. Michael, que no ha aguantado los nervios por saber quién había llamado, está de pie y ya estaba yendo hacia la puerta, pero al ver a la bruja, se detiene a medio camino, con la misma reacción que ha tenido su esposa momentos antes. Las dos mujeres pasan por delante de él, Anna acompañando a la señora McGonagall hasta el sofá, donde le pide que se siente, por favor, y ella hace lo mismo después. El padre sólo puede hacer lo mismo que ellas, aún sin palabras. Se sienta al lado de su mujer, y la interroga con la mirada, intentando entender quién es esa que ha entrado en su casa y va vestida tan extrañamente, pero McGonagall intercepta la mirada y les ahorra los nervios y el agobio, tendiéndole una mano al hombre.

-Soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts. Es un placer, señor Evans.

Sin preguntar nada, Michael esboza una sonrisa incómoda, la mejor que puede ofrecer en un momento tan confuso como el que está viviendo, y le estrecha la mano.

-Encantado, señora McGonagall.

Hay un breve intercambio de sonrisas y miradas cordiales, todo cortesía, entre los tres, y luego la bruja se aclara la garganta y se pone a hablar.

-Bien, voy a ir un poco al grano, ya que no podemos obviar que es tarde (discúlpenme de nuevo por la hora), y querrán escuchar lo que les he de decir.

Esa frase es el inicio de una larga, larga conversación que provoca que, al día siguiente, ambos padres tengan que pedirse el día libre en sus respectivos trabajos, para poder dormir un rato después de haber llevado a las hijas al cursillo de verano. No quieren ni mirar la hora cuando se van a dormir, porque si no se equivocan puede que ya esté clareando. Durante todo ese rato, Minerva McGonagall les describe todos y cada uno de los aspectos importantes (y no tan importantes) de la escuela Hogwarts y del mundo de los magos, les explica cosas sobre su hija que no sabían hasta el momento, les desvela todas las opciones de futuro que puede elegir y que pueden elegir ellos también y, sobretodo, los tranquiliza.  Gracias a la subdirectora, sus dudas y preguntas quedan satisfechas y respuestas, y cuando la mujer se levanta, después de horas y horas de hablar y conversar con los padres de Lily, presiente que la hija de Michael y Anna tendrá un futuro brillante, gracias a ellos y pese a tener la hermana que tiene. Porque, por supuesto, también les ha aconsejado en dicho ámbito. Claro que lo ha hecho. Qué clase de colegio de magia sería Hogwarts si no se hubieran encontrado nunca con casos así? Por desgracia, las familias con hermanos que desarrollan celos al saber que tienen un familiar con poderes son muchas más de las que desearía Minerva. Y es triste, pero también lo entiende. Con toda la experiencia que tiene, tanto relativa a la magia como simplemente experiencia vital, es curioso que no logre ponerse en un sitio como el de estos niños, aunque trate de entenderlos. Habiendo nacido de una bruja y sin hermanos, el único contacto con los muggles que tuvo Minerva de joven fue por su padre, así que su situación no se puede comparar con la de ningún niño con familia mágica, por no hablar ya de un squib. Cuando algún niño como los que suele visitar enviada por Hogwarts resulta tener hermanos o parientes cercanos de su edad, es terriblemente aciago ver y saber de sus pensamientos acerca de la noticia que no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Sabe perfectamente que no conseguirá solucionar lo que le ocurre a Petunia Evans, ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos puede intentar aliviar un poco el mal trago por el que está pasando la hermana mayor. Y, por supuesto, calmar a los padres que están nerviosos porque quieren a sus hijos también es bonito, aunque haya esos inconvenientes. De hecho, por eso le pidió a Albus Dumbledore encargarse personalmente de las visitas a las familias, en vez de que colocaran a cualquier profesor con un horario vacío; no suele hacerlo, pero en ciertas ocasiones deja que su sentimentalismo aflore. Y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, porque le tiene mucha estima al mundo en el que vive, y aprecia con cariño a todos aquellos niños que van a introducirse en él desde pequeños. Muy a menudo, se siente como quien deja regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad y se maravilla con el regocijo de los niños que los abren por la mañana. McGonagall no es siempre así, pero a veces hace excepciones. Y aunque por lo visto, la envidia de la niña de los Evans hacia su hermana es intensa y fuerte, por desgracia, en el fondo sigue albergando la esperanza de poder ver a la pequeña ese curso bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Espera, y no va errada, que la familia Evans se decida a subir al Hogwarts Express ahora que tienen la oportunidad.

 

_________________

1 de Septiembre de 1971

-Papá, en serio creéis que existe el andén nueve y tres cuartos? –se burla Petunia, a media voz porque, en realidad, tampoco es que se atreva mucho a desafiar a sus padres.

-Petunia, ya hemos hablado de esto –la corta su madre, amable pero inequívoca.

Lily, que no ha articulado palabra desde que ha terminado de desayunar en casa, no se atreve a decir nada, y Michael habla por ella.

-La señora McGonagall nos contó cómo debíamos acceder al andén, Petunia. Y confiamos en McGonagall.

El tema queda zanjado, por el momento, y la familia Evans sigue andando por la estación de King’s Cross, en Londres. Les ha costado conseguir que Petunia les acompañase, e incluso se estuvieron planteando si dejarla quedarse en Cokeworth, pero justo cuando le quisieron dar la opción pareció que la niña había decidido ir, y se empeñó en no cambiar de opinión pese a que le ofrecieron quedarse en casa de una amiga suya. De todas formas, aunque ha venido con los demás, eso no le ha impedido dejarse puesta la cara de desprecio para con todo lo que pueda tener que ver con Lily, Hogwarts y/o el mundo de los magos. Y eso hace que Lily se quede demasiado intimidada como para hacer nada, ya sea a favor de su futura educación o a favor de su hermana. Está confusa, y es perfectamente lógico, ya que estas últimas semanas no han sido precisamente plácidas y tranquilas en casa de los Evans. La pelirroja ha intentado, casi siempre en vano, ignorar y no escuchar las pataletas y rabietas de su hermana, sus discusiones con los padres, o las charlas tranquilizadoras que venía a darle su madre a su habitación verde, un color que ha temido desde que lo vio escrito en el sobre de Hogwarts. Se siente dividida; por un lado está emocionada por empezar una nueva aventura, y más aún cuando es una aventura como ésta. Cuando una aventura incluye magia, varitas y animales fantásticos, significa que es una aventura muy, muy prometedora. Pero por otro lado, la incomoda que su hermana se sienta así, y también le da un cierto miedo tener que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su familia. Por supuesto que podrán comunicarse, o eso les explicó McGonagall a sus padres, pero no es lo mismo aunque pueda visitarlos en Navidad, Semana Santa y el verano. Aún así, parece que la decisión para subir al tren hacia Hogwarts la tiene, que ya es un gran paso. Y una vez allí… bueno, una vez allí ya verá qué pasa.

Por fin se encuentran ante el simple, llano y desnudo muro entre los andenes nueve y diez. La familia se queda de pie ante él, unos metros lejos, como si aún no pudieran creerse lo que están a punto de hacer, como si aún no pudieran creer que una bruja les visitó amablemente a medianoche hace poco menos de un mes, como si no creyeran que hubieran ido a una calle escondida tras un pub invisible a comprar varitas, túnicas y una lechuza, como si no creyeran que van a atravesar una pared encantada que les va a llevar a un andén atrapado entre dos andenes más, como si no creyeran que la más pequeña de la familia va a dejarlos solos para ir a aprender cómo hacer magia con su don especial. Aunque cada uno lo siente de una forma distinta, es ciertamente una situación surrealista para los padres y para las hijas, que no pueden creer cómo ha cambiado su vida en los últimos tres meses. Todos sus mundos se han visto zarandeados y vueltos del revés, tanto para bien como para mal. Es algo que no es fácil olvidar.

Pero cuando ven a unos niños corriendo hacia la pared con sus carros, riendo felizmente y siendo engullidos por ella sin ningún temor, vuelven a la realidad de repente, siendo estirados y devueltos a lo que tienen delante desde los pensamientos en los que fuera que estaban inmersos. Ya sea un pasaje al andén o a cualquier otro sitio, lo que están viendo en estos momentos es la prueba definitiva de que nadie les ha engañado, de que realmente funciona, de que realmente hay magia en aquellos sitios en los que jamás hubieran pensado que existiese… Y a todos, incluso a la reticente y enfurecida Petunia, les entran unas ganas increíbles de sentir esa magia en su propia piel. Aunque algunos no puedan hacer magia, nada les impide estar rodeados por ella y maravillarse con lo que puede ocurrir gracias a ella. Así que solamente hacen falta un par de miradas entre los miembros de la familia para ayudar a Lily con su carrito y su baúl y dirigirse a paso firme hacia los ladrillos del muro. Cogen velocidad, cada vez más rápido, y más rápido, y de repente están corriendo en medio de la nada, de algo oscuro y asustante… y la luz les rodea y se adentran en un andén normal, pero no es un andén normal como los demás.

“Andén 9 ¾”, indica en un cartel granate incrustado en la pared.

Un humo curiosamente fascinante les rodea –es un humo no muy denso, que parece que se deslice por donde le apetece en vez de seguir las leyes de la física que se aplican a la mayoría de cosas de la realidad-, y un vigilante de estación vestido de forma extraña –desde cuándo los vigilantes van con túnicas?- les ruega con amabilidad y severidad a la vez que se aparten del sitio donde están pasmados de pie, alegando que “no son los únicos que van a coger el tren esta mañana, por mucho que les alucine la magia”. Avergonzados, se apartan de la pared por la que han salido, una pared aparentemente normal al inicio del andén, y se acercan a los bancos que hay pegados a ella un poco más adelante. Cómo no, no les pasa desapercibida –para nada- la gran locomotora rojinegra que se alza, imponente, ante ellos, con una placa curvada con las palabras “Hogwarts Express” escritas en un relieve dorado. El tren se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista, con unos vagones maravillosamente anticuados, pintados también de un rojo reluciente y lleno de ventanillas por donde se asoman niños y adolescentes que se despiden de sus padres y familiares. Por suerte para ellos, no son los únicos a los que el andén les ha dejado anonadados, puesto que cuando por fin logran observar lo demás que hay a su alrededor descubren que a más de una familia (y más de dos, y de tres, y de cuatro) les ha ocurrido lo mismo. Todos pueden deducir que son familias de estudiantes nuevos, las cuales nunca habían oído hablar ni visto nada de magia. Es aliviador saber que no van a ser los únicos colgados de turno que no tienen ni idea del funcionamiento de esta sociedad, ya que no les pasó lo mismo en el Callejón Diagon, donde parecía que fuesen los únicos no-magos del mundo.

Mientras tanto, niños y adultos con carritos y jaulas van apareciendo por detrás de ellos algunos vestidos con túnicas y algunos con ropa perfectamente habitual, y la mayoría se dirigen rápidamente a alguna zona que esté más vacía de gente para elegir compartimento en el tren y tener espacio para cargar el equipaje y despedirse de su familia como es debido.

Los Evans se dan cuenta entonces de que llevan un buen rato sin decir nada, de tan asombrados que les ha dejado el ambiente en el que se han metido de golpe y porrazo. Es todo tan distinto de la estación de King’s Cross que están acostumbrados a visitar…

Y el reloj de la estación –que, sorprendentemente, aún se puede escuchar incluso desde este andén tan surrealista- toca las once menos cuarto.

-En quince minutos va a salir el tren… qué quieres hacer, Lily? –pregunta su madre, aún medio ausente, y observando todo lo que la rodea.- Prefieres subir ya y tener un rato sola sin que te molestemos, o quieres que nos quedemos contigo hasta que salga el tren?

La niña, abrumada por lo que le está pasando, y poco acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, se aferra al brazo de Michael, en un intento tímido de esconderse. Se ve colapsada y no sabe qué sería mejor hacer en un momento así. Petunia no se acerca a ninguno de los tres, de brazos cruzados con expresión desdeñosa, y cuando Lily busca su mirada para tratar de encontrar en ella un poco de empatía o cariño entre ellas, lo único que encuentra en los ojos castaños de su hermana es frialdad y negación. Es como si la conexión que habían tenido hasta ese julio se hubiera esfumado completamente, como si Petunia no quisiera admitir que alguna vez habían sido hermanas y, aún más importante, amigas. “Así pues, prohibido acudir a la ayuda de Tunia”, piensa Lily mientras su rostro se impregna de una amarga tristeza. Sólo es necesario que a continuación piense en que no va a ver más a sus padres hasta Navidad, y esa tristeza desemboca en un par de lágrimas que no consigue contener. Ya es bastante mayor, en realidad, pero en esos momentos no logra estar a la altura de lo que piensa que debería ser una niña de once años. Se siente pequeña, diminuta, estúpida y desconsolada, y estalla a llorar casi en silencio, abrazándose al torso de su padre. Se siente avergonzada también, si piensa en cómo la estarán mirando el resto de familias -“Por dios, Lily, es que no ves el numerito que estás montando? Sé una chica mayor, vamos, que no cuesta tanto”-, pero a la vez no puede dejar de llorar. Toda esta situación que está viviendo la está sobrepasando bastante.

Por fin se aparta de Michael, y se enjuaga las lágrimas con la manga de su jerséi. Mira al resto de su familia, y declara, con voz un poco quebrada y claramente insegura:

-Prefiero subir ya.

Anna, conmovida por lo que le está ocurriendo a su hija menor, le coge la mano dulcemente y se la acaricia.

-Muy bien. Pues vamos a ayudarte a subir el equipaje.

Es ahora el turno de los Evans de hacer lo que han visto hacer a varias familias antes, durante el tiempo que han estado quietos observando la estación, y así, se encaminan hacia el fondo del tren, echando vistazos a los vagones por los que pasan y al número de ventanillas libres. Parece que todos los niños de los primeros cursos, los de la edad de Lily, están subiendo a los últimos dos vagones, así que, en un intento de mezclarse con los demás, se detienen solamente cuando llegan al final del andén. La mayoría de ventanillas están repletas de niños, algunos sonrientes y divertidos, algunos tristes y con lágrimas en los ojos, que dicen adiós a sus padres con las manos y los gritos que salen de sus bocas. Todos están aplastados contra los cristales de las ventanillas, creando una imagen muy graciosa que consigue arrancar una media sonrisa a Lily, excepto en un compartimento en concreto, donde no hay nadie aún. Decididos a aprovechar la oportunidad de que su hija no tenga que sentarse junto a nadie que no desee, los padres señalan la ventanilla del compartimento.

-Qué te parece este sitio, Lily? –dice Anna.

-…Está bien.

Entre los dos padres, cogen el baúl y demás equipaje que lleva su hija, y de una forma un poco patosa, empiezan a subirlo al tren por una de las escalerillas que hay desplegadas a lo largo de los vagones, pero no es necesario que hagan ellos el resto puesto que rápidamente uno de los vigilantes de la estación se les acerca y amablemente se ofrece a ayudarlos. Del interior de su túnica saca una varita, y como si nada, alza todos los cachivaches de la niña, que suben solos por la puerta del vagón y se encaminan hacia el pasillo, sin caer al suelo en ningún momento. El mago les dedica una sonrisa afable y se va a ayudar a otros niños con sus familias. Y los Evans se quedan delante de la puerta del Hogwarts Express, a menos de diez minutos de que salga el tren, con sus miradas puestas en Lily, la joven e inocente Lily, que está a punto de cruzar una línea inesperada de su vida, que está a punto de iniciar un proceso que la va a cambiar de arriba abajo, que no la dejará indiferente y la formará como persona. Es algo claramente muy importante, y no es fácil quitarle hierro al asunto, pero Anna y Michael se inclinan hacia ella y la abrazan con todas sus fuerzas, intentando transmitirle toda la fuerza que desean que logre tener y todo el amor que le profesan a su hija, convencidos de que lo que están haciendo los cuatro como familia es lo mejor que pueden haber elegido. Incluso a ellos se les escapan un par de lagrimitas mientras se despiden de Lily, que sube al tren con paso tembloroso y cada tres pasos se gira para volver a despedirse con la mano y la sonrisa que intenta aguantar, tenaz.

La niña desaparece por el pasillo donde han volado unos momentos antes sus maletas, y un breve momento después aparece por la ventanilla del compartimento que habían elegido. Parece que entrar en un ambiente cálido y excitante como el que se respira en el tren la ha animado un poco más, y esa vez, los tres miembros de la familia que quedan en tierra logran advertir un poco más de sinceridad en la sonrisa que esboza.

-Escríbenos cuando quieras! –exclama Michael con alegría, para no presionar a la niña.

Luego los tres se apartan un poco de la ventanilla y se juntan con las demás familias, todas despidiendo a sus hijos con gozo y emoción. Incluso los revisores y los vigilantes se contagian del ambiente acogedor que inunda la estación, sonriendo a los padres y dando palmaditas en el hombro de los niños que están ya dentro del tren.

Mientras tanto, Lily se sienta y deja la mochila que ha traído con sus pocas cosas de valor y el uniforme de la escuela (túnica y demás parafernalia incluida) cerca de ella, en el asiento de al lado. Está, naturalmente, sentada en el lado de la ventana, observando lo que hay fuera, hasta que la puerta del compartimento se abre, y una niña con dos trenzas, pecas y una gran sonrisa pregunta:

-Está libre?

Lily se gira hacia ella, y vacila un momento antes de contestar. En realidad, no es porque no esté dispuesta a dejarla sentarse sino porque ha interrumpido la despedida, y ahora que le queda tan poco tiempo para ver a sus padres no quiere desecharlo para nada. Así que le responde rápido y distraídamente, y se vuelve otra vez hacia la ventana.

-Sí, claro!

La niña hace una mueca de extrañeza y, encogiéndose de hombros, se sienta con su bolsa delante de ella. Como no sabe muy bien qué hacer, y parece que la compañera que está sentada en compartimento que ha elegido no va a darle conversación por el momento, decide imitarla y pega la nariz a la ventanilla, un poco más allá de la pelirroja. Fuera de la ventanilla, Lily se da cuenta del cambio de expresión en el rostro de Petunia; de indiferencia fingida se ha sorprendido y ahora mira su ventana como si hubiera un bicho aplastado contra ella; eso hace que Lily se gire un instante para ver que no es por ella sino porque la otra niña se ha puesto a mirar por la ventana también. Por lo menos no la ha molestado mucho…

Lily quiere hablar con ella, pero justo en ese momento no es demasiado pertinente, la verdad. Espera que no se lo haya tomado a mal y que puedan hablar una vez el tren se marche. Y es pensar eso, que empiezan a sonar las campanillas del tren, indicando que van a abandonar la estación de un momento a otro. Las manos de los niños que salen por las ventanas alcanzan un ritmo frenético, y la agitación de la estación sube su nivel a medida que el tren empieza a moverse. Y es que no es para menos, por eso la pelirroja también se emociona al despedirse por última vez de su familia. Cada vez tiene más ganas de ver lo que le está esperando, así que, como buena niña de once años olvidadiza que es, las emociones se le reordenan y la ilusión por llegar a Hogwarts la invade al completo. Ahora, sólo puede pensar en hechizos y sombreros de pico y lechuzas sobrevolando castillos.

Se sienta otra vez, al igual que la niña que ha llegado a su compartimento, y decide por fin hablarle con amabilidad y un poco de curiosidad, para qué negarlo. En un principio, esta niña jovial con su bolsa colorida y abultada le ha resultado atrayente. Tiene ganas de hablar con ella.

-Lo siento si he sido grosera cuando has venido a sentarte aquí. Es mi primer año en Hogwarts y bueno, me ha costado decirles adiós a mis padres –confiesa, sonrojándose un poco.

-Ya… a mí también me hubiera costado si no se hubieran ido tan pronto –le contesta la otra, con un gesto de decepción-. No sabían nada de todo esto hasta que me llegó la carta… y creo que les da miedo aún, aunque me dejen ir a esta escuela. También voy a empezar en primero.

-Ay… -se compadece Lily.- Lo siento mucho –Y luego, esboza una sonrisa de ánimo, intentando alegrar a su compañera-. Soy Lily Evans, y tú?

-Lily Evans! –repite la niña de las trenzas, como para afianzar el nombre en su cabeza, y la sonrisa con la que ha entrado en el compartimento va volviendo poco a poco a su rostro.- Yo soy Mary. Mary MacDonald. Es genial poder conocerte!


	4. Choosings

Cuando la profesora McGonagall pronuncia su nombre con decisión (“Evans, Lily”), la niña se levanta con decisión y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, nerviosa pero ilusionada por saber quiénes serán sus compañeros ese año. Aunque poco, algo sabe acerca de las cuatro casas y los fundadores, y por eso piensa que cualquier de ellas le estaría bien. Admira los valores de cada una de ellas, y sólo puede pensar y esperar que, sea la que sea, Mary sea seleccionada en la misma casa que ella. O, por lo menos, eso es lo único que hay en su mente hasta que, abriéndose paso entre el grupo de nuevos estudiantes que se interpone entre ella y el Sombrero Seleccionador, choca con alguien de pelo oscuro y silueta sospechosamente conocida. Sólo le da tiempo a reconocer quién es antes de seguir avanzando, así que no hace falta que muestre reacción alguna, evitándole el estrés de tener que decidir qué piensa de lo que está pasando; sin embargo, las miradas que se intercambian entre los dos lo dicen todo, y tanto ella como él reconocen inmediatamente al otro. Severus Snape se encuentra entre los nuevos alumnos.

Pero no precipitemos los acontecimientos, y sepamos primero, y de una forma abreviada, qué ha ocurrido un rato antes, en el tren y hasta llegar al Gran Salón de Hogwarts.

Lily y Mary han pasado prácticamente todo el viaje charlando la una con la otra, conociéndose y entablando amistad. De hecho, tan inmersas estaban las dos contándose anécdotas de su vida que casi ni se han dado cuenta de que una mujer de mediana edad llamaba a la puerta del compartimento en el que se sentaban para preguntarles si querrían alguna cosa del carrito. Por supuesto, las dos niñas, hijas de familias no mágicas, han quedado totalmente embelesadas ante la gran variedad de dulces y refrigerios que llevaba la mujer en su carrito, que al instante las ha identificado como novatas en el mundo mágico y, con una sonrisa, les ha ofrecido ayuda si en algún momento la necesitaban. “Oh, ya veo que todo esto os viene grande aún, verdad? Si necesitáis cualquier cosa durante el curso, preguntad por Poppy en la escuela”. Después de rodear el carrito varias veces, tratando de elegir algo, las niñas han comprado Droobles, unos chicles azules de apariencia tentadora, y unos pastelitos y un zumo de calabaza, los dos con un sabor reconfortante a especias de otoño que les genera –aún más, si cabe- mariposas en el estómago de excitación.

Gracias a esta hora aproximada que han pasado en el tren juntas, ahora Lily sabe que Mary tampoco supo nada de Hogwarts ni de la magia hasta principios de este año, y que a sus padres les costó aceptar la novedad, más que a los de Lily, por lo cual la pobre niña estuvo unos meses agobiada por si podría ir o no a Hogwarts. Ella, al contrario que Lily, supo y decidió desde un primer momento que no quería dejar ir una oportunidad como ésa, porque, en su antigua escuela, solían apartarla bastante, y, pese a ser tan sociable como se ha podido ver en ese poco rato que han compartido en el tren, la mayoría de intentos que hacía para encajar en el grupo, en la clase, en la escuela… acababan resultando fallidos. El saber que era una bruja hizo que alguna pieza de dentro de ella terminase de concordar, y por fin se dio cuenta de qué era lo que la hacía ser distinta. Mary cree que en Hogwarts quizá pueda al fin encontrar su sitio y su gente, y el haber conocido a la pelirroja aún ha realzado esa sensación de rompecabezas resuelto.  
Ahora Lily sabe que Mary no tiene hermanos, y Mary sabe que Lily tiene una hermana que no se tomó demasiado bien el hecho de que fuese bruja. Ahora Lily sabe el color favorito de Mary (el violeta), al igual que sus hobbies y sus preferencias alimentarias, musicales y de estilo de vestir (le gusta el pop, como a casi todas las niñas de su edad). Y Mary sabe también lo que le gusta a Lily. Pero lo más importante, que es lo que las ha hecho acercarse tanto en tan poco rato (a parte de la confianza y la inocencia infantil por naturaleza), es que ambas tienen esperanzas puestas en lo que está por venir, es que ambas se mueren por aprender todo lo que les puedan enseñar en un sitio increíble y casi ilusorio como esta escuela salida de la nada, donde los magos visten túnicas y sombreros puntiagudos y llevan varitas y escobas y comen cualquier cosa cocinada con calabaza. Lo más importante es que las dos, más allá del uniforme o de cualquier material escolar, llevan los baúles y las bolsas llenos de sueños por cumplir. Y todos saben que las niñas con sueños se convierten en mujeres con visión.

Tiempo después de haber devorado los dulces que han comprado con el poco dinero que tenían y de haberse vestido con sus túnicas negras, discretas pero especiales para ellas de todas formas, Poppy, la mujer del carrito, vuelve a pasar –sin carrito- para avisar a los estudiantes de que en cinco minutos van a llegar a la estación de destino, la que hay en el pueblo más cercano a la escuela, Hogsmeade. Los nervios crecen entre los futuros alumnos de primer año, y el número de niños que entra y sale y se asoma compulsivamente por las puertas de sus compartimentos crece exponencialmente, como resultado de esas mariposas que aparecían en los estómagos de Mary y de Lily y que ahora revolotean como locas por los cuerpos de los niños.

Una vez bajan, un imponente hombre, altísimo, y parecido a un gigante a ojos de todos esos jovencitos de once años, les recibe, y se presenta como “el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, pero podéis llamarme Hagrid”. Maravilladas, las dos niñas no dejan de lanzarse miradas incrédulas de alegría y complicidad, mientras el hombre lleva a los niños hacia un pequeño embarcadero, a poco menos de un kilómetro de la estación, al cual se amarran unas treinta barquitas diminutas, en las que sin embargo caben tres o cuatro alumnos, y les hace subir por grupos a ellas, juntando a Lily y Mary con dos niños que no paran de hacerse bromas entre ellos. Uno tiene el pelo ligeramente más largo de lo habitual en los niños de esa época, oscuro como la noche, y el otro es más bien castaño, y lleva gafas. Parece como si se conocieran, pero las chicas están demasiado inhibidas por la desenvoltura de ellos como para preguntar nada, ni siquiera para hablar entre ellas dos.  
Así que pasan el trayecto hasta el gran castillo que se alza ante ellos aguantando el farolillo que ilumina las pequeñas embarcaciones, y observando atentamente el lago que están cruzando, el cielo punteado de estrellas brillantes, todas y cada una de las torres del edificio, y los alrededores llenos de bosques y montañas. También echan vistazos al pueblo que están dejando atrás, y sus lucecitas relucientes, pero suelen fijar la mirada en la escuela, más que nada, así que no le dan tanta importancia.

Cuando las puertas traseras del castillo (habiéndoles contado antes Hagrid que ese portón no era precisamente la puerta principal) se abren y la profesora McGonagall los recibe, Lily la reconoce pese a no haberla visto nunca. Como buena niña curiosa que es, durante los días previos al viaje en tren ha estado sonsacando e interrogando a sus padres sobre todo aquello que la bruja les ha explicado, inclusive el aspecto que ella misma tenía, así que las ondas castañas salpicadas de canas de la mujer, sus pequeños anteojos y su sombrero verde de terciopelo no le resultan extraños. Aunque el tono en el que empieza a hablar está impregnado de severidad, también es verdad que habla con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, y que parece una dama imponente y llena de honor, de pie ante decenas y decenas de alumnos nuevos. 

Y ahora, después de haberles explicado el funcionamiento de la ceremonia de selección y de haberlos hecho entrar en el Gran Salón, Lily se encuentra bajo el sombrero que le habrá de decir a qué grupo de personas pertenece, y acaba de volver a ver al que una vez fue su mejor amigo después de prácticamente medio año sin verle. Se siente indecisa, así que lo único que piensa, para desterrar sus preocupaciones por un momento, es su opinión sincera acerca de dicha selección a la que está siendo sometida.  
“Sea la que sea, estoy segura de que estaré bien allí.”

Y si la niña pensaba que estaba ya curada de espantos una vez descubrió que la magia existía, seguro que no imaginó una situación en la que un viejo sombrero raído hablara dentro mismo de su cabeza. Porque el sombrero le está hablando, no cabe duda, aunque nadie excepto ella pueda oírlo en todo el salón.  
“Oh, muy tierno. Ya veo que no tienes preferencia alguna. Eso está bien. Podría ser un indicio de los rasgos de Ravenclaw en ti, o también podría indicar que eres propensa a ser cercana al grupo con el que estés, como los de Hufflepuff y los de Slytherin… Pero creo que hay algo en ti que destaca. Nobleza, caballerosidad, coraje… No cabe duda. Todo eso son señales de leones.”

Y después de unos instantes en silencio, el sombrero mismo grita al resto del salón un fuerte “GRYFFINDOR!”.

Lily sonríe, feliz de haber sido elegida, y lanza una mirada de ánimo a Mary mientras se encamina a la larga mesa de Gryffindor, la primera a la derecha desde la entrada del Gran Salón –a la izquierda de la niña-, donde la reciben dos chicas, aplaudiéndola.   
Una es más alta que la otra, pero las dos le explican que están empezando su segundo año en Hogwarts, así que Lily se alegra de poder conocer a alguien que tenga un poco más de experiencia que ella. La que es ligeramente más bajita, con media melena lisa de color avellana, se presenta como Emmeline –“De todas formas, llámame Em, si quieres”, añade sonriente-, y la otra, que lleva el pelo muy, muy corto y rubio, se llama Alice. Lily les explica brevemente quién es Mary y como se han conocido, y cuando McGonagall dice su nombre, tanto ella como las dos mayores cruzan los dedos para que la de las trenzas vaya a sentarse con ellas. Parece que el Sombrero lo tiene bastante claro ya, puesto que no se para ni a pensar nada una vez la niña se sienta bajo él, al contrario que con Lily, con quien dudó unos momentos. Efectivamente, la coloca en Gryffindor, y Mary corre rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa a la mesa, con las tres chicas que ya la esperan.  
-Así que una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, eh, Mary? –dice la rubia, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.- Bienvenida a la casa. Soy Alice Fortescue.  
-Yo, Emmeline Vance –añade la morena, mientras Lily asiente con admiración. Una vez han acogido a Mary, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido mientras seleccionan a los demás alumnos, se inclinan hacia el Sombrero a observar el resto de nombres de la lista, a ver dónde son seleccionados.

A Lily le interesa especialmente saber dónde van a poner a Severus, así que prácticamente no presta atención al resto de niños y niñas que pasan por delante de sus ojos. Casi no se da cuenta de que una tal “Dorcas Meadowes”, una “Marlene McKinnon” o un “Scott November” seguido de la que parece su hermana, “Sinéad November”, van dispersándose por las mesas, achicando poco a poco el grupo de nuevos estudiantes. Sólo vuelve por un momento a la realidad cuando se da cuenta de que el que está bajo el sombrero es uno de los dos chicos que iban con Mary y con ella en la barca, el de las gafas. “Potter”, si no recuerda mal el nombre que ha dicho McGonagall. Observa cómo el sombrero grita a los cuatro vientos lo mismo que ha dicho en su caso, “Gryffindor”, y cómo el niño, satisfecho, va a sentarse con el moreno que le acompañaba, que ya se había instalado en la mesa de los leones incluso antes que seleccionaran a Lily. Quizá por eso no se ha dado cuenta. Cuando pasa por su lado, sin embargo, dirige una media sonrisa de complicidad a Mary y a Lily, susurrando un “Hola, chicas” y pasando de largo a continuación, lo que hace que las dos se miren encogiéndose de hombros, y sonriéndose, como si se dijeran que “no tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar pero ha estado gracioso”.  
-Venía con nosotros en el barco del lago –murmura Mary a las otras dos a modo de explicación, mientras ahoga una risita. Ellas sonríen, divertidas, como única respuesta.

Cuando, unos minutos y varias letras más tarde, Severus Snape se sienta en el taburete, el sombrero no tarda en declarar, con una voz muy segura, “Slytherin”, y Lily, por mucho que pueda estar molesta con él por haber desaparecido sin decir palabra, se decepciona y entristece bastante; esperaba que pudiera compartir casa con él, como mínimo. Pero él, al contrario que ella, se alegra y trota hacia la mesa del otro lado del salón, donde lo reciben un par de alumnos mayores, uno de ellos con una placa de prefecto enganchada en su túnica, justo bajo el parche con el escudo de la casa de las serpientes.

Aunque la pelirroja se pasa un rato observándolo, volviendo a desconectar de la selección –al contrario que Alice, Emmeline y Mary-, él tarda en buscar su mirada, y una vez se encuentran, se intercambian sonrisas agridulces; ella porque no están juntos, él porque ella no está en Slytherin. Aun así, Lily se promete que lo buscará en cuanto tenga una oportunidad para hablar con él. No piensa dejar que una simple clasificación de alumnos le impida seguir su amistad que ya le había sido interrumpida una vez con él.

Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, se presenta a los nuevos, da la bienvenida a los veteranos, y a continuación suelta un discurso bastante hilarante que hace que los más pequeños tengan que ahogar varias risitas al ver las expresiones serias en los rostros de los demás alumnos, ya acostumbrados a las excentricidades del mago. Las sonrisas se extienden por las mesas de las cuatro casas, al igual que en la de los profesores, y después de un breve aplauso, el mismo Dumbledore da por iniciado el banquete, y los jóvenes no dudan en correr a atacar todo lo que puedan. Entre todos los alumnos, hay unos cuantos que se distinguen por comer como si les fuera la vida en ello; es así como se reconoce a los que no saben que casi cada comida en la escuela es similar a la del banquete de comienzos de curso. También se los puede identificar, por supuesto, por ser los únicos que observan y se maravillan con el techo encantado que les cubre, con las velas flotantes o con los cuencos de llama que nunca se apaga. Todo lo que les rodea les resulta fabuloso, sobre todo a los hijos de muggles, para los cuales a cada esquina se encuentra una nueva sorpresa increíble. Y los mayores se los miran con cariño, conscientes de que apenas hace tres o cuatro años ellos mismos tuvieron esas mismas reacciones al descubrir por primera vez la escuela de magia que fundaron cuatro personas, por cosa del destino, hace años y años. Tomándose el tiempo que necesitan, todos los estudiantes comen cuanto quieren, y una hora más tarde, aproximadamente, los profesores concluyen el banquete. Los profesores McGonagall y Dumbledore dan indicaciones a los nuevos alumnos para que sigan cada uno al prefecto de su casa, quien les guiará y les mostrará el camino hacia la Sala Común, su hogar particular durante el tiempo que pasen en la escuela. Una pelirroja, que parece casi una mujer y lleva una chapa, igual que el rubio que ha recibido a Snape, se presenta como Florence, y una vez ha advertido a los niños que, por su beneficio, no la pierdan de vista, empieza a caminar para salir del salón, mezclándose peligrosamente entre los demás alumnos, que se marchan cada uno por su cuenta. Por suerte, es un poco como McGonagall, aunque más suave; con toques severos pero amable al fin y al cabo, y es por eso que de vez en cuando se gira a comprobar que todos los nuevos Gryffindor la siguen.

Si los niños han alucinado con el techo tapiado de estrellas y nubes y con el suntuoso manjar que les han ofrecido un rato antes, al ver cuadros que se mueven y hablan con los otros alumnos e incluso entre sí, al ver escaleras que se mueven solas, al ver puertas que desaparecen cuando les apetece, al ver todo eso ya les queda claro definitivamente que, de ese mundo extraño que han descubierto, ya pueden esperar cualquier cosa.  
Así que cuando Florence se detiene ante uno de esos cuadros, uno muy grande que muestra la imagen de una señora vestida con una túnica griega y una corona de flores que está, no nos engañemos, ciertamente gorda, y la presenta a los niños como precisamente eso, “la Dama Gorda”, las reacciones más raras que se extienden entre el grupo son simplemente risitas tontas al escuchar el nombre del cuadro. No debemos olvidar que, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que son, niños. Incluso uno de ellos se atreve a preguntar para qué se han parado allí precisamente. La chica solamente cambia de tema –aparentemente-.  
-Por favor, ahora estad muy atentos, niños –comienza, hablando poco a poco-. Es muy importante que recordéis lo que os diré, porque si no, podéis quedaros sin lograr entrar en vuestra Sala Común. La contraseña es “Lechuza parda”. Entendido? Y más os vale que nadie que no sea de Gryffindor se entere de ella.  
Los niños asienten, con ojos como platos, sin lograr relacionar lo que les está contando esa chica mayor con el hecho de que se hayan parado justo en ese punto del edificio. Hasta que se gira hacia el retrato de la mujer, que no les ha prestado atención hasta que Florence chasquea los dedos delante suyo y dice, con expresión cansada, o molesta, según se interprete:  
-Ya lo has oído, verdad? La contraseña es “Lechuza parda”. Ahora, nos puedes dejar pasar a mí y a estos niños nuevos tan inocentes?  
-Sí, sí, vale. Pero no hace falta ser así de borde, por dios… -se quejó la señora mientras hacía girar su propio cuadro por las bisagras y revelaba un agujero en el muro de la pared, ahí, sin más. 

No era muy grande, apenas llegarían a pasar unas cuatro personas de lado, y apretándose un poco las unas contra las otras. La pared, de un medio metro de grosor, en la que se abría el agujero daba a una estancia mucho más cálida que cualquier pasillo tapizado de cuadros, si es que eso era posible. Estaba situada en una de las torres del castillo, a juzgar por la forma circular de la sala, el suelo estaba recubierto de madera y las paredes, donde no estaban llenas de tapices medievales, lo estaban de terciopelo rojo. Detalles en dorado, como gruesos cordones a modo de ribetes y zócalos, completaban la atmósfera acogedora, y había también un tablero de corcho con un montón de anuncios colgados en él. Respecto al mobiliario, lo más destacable era una grandiosa chimenea y unos sillones y sofás en terciopelo rojo y dorado, a juego con las paredes, junto a ella. En el resto de la sala predominan las sillas con cojines rojos y algunas mesas, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos mayores que ya han llegado antes que los jóvenes han corrido a agenciarse los sillones, por supuesto. A izquierda y derecha de la chimenea se abren dos pasillos más que desembocan en dos escaleras cada uno. Encima de cada uno de los pasillos, solamente hay una palabra tallada directamente en la piedra, libre de terciopelo o recubrimiento en ese espacio: “PVELLAE” en el de la izquierda, y “PVERI” en el de la derecha.

Florence les detiene a todos en el centro de la sala, y vuelve a hablar.  
-Vale. Aquí viviréis durante vuestra estadía en Hogwarts, y la verdad es que no nos podemos quejar ni mucho menos. El tablero de anuncios es interesante, aunque no hace falta que lo leáis si no os interesa –puntualiza, señalándolo-. Chicas, a la izquierda, y chicos, a la derecha. Las primeras escaleras son las del dormitorio, las segundas, las de los baños. Respecto a las palabras, es latín antiguo –explica, con un ligero suspiro-. Ya sabéis, los medievales que fundaron el colegio y tal. Mañana empiezan las clases, así que aunque no estáis obligados a hacerlo siempre y cuando no salgáis de la Sala Común, sí que os recomiendo que vayáis tirando a dormir. Vuestras pertenencias ya han sido colocadas al lado de la cama que os ha sido asignada, así que no habrá ningún problema. También podréis encontrar ahí vuestra nueva corbata y una segunda túnica a parte de la que ya tenéis completamente negra, ambas con los colores de Gryffindor. Ah, y un horario para cada uno también ha sido colocado en vuestra mesilla de noche. –La prefecta hace una pausa, coge aire y termina la explicación.- Creo que eso es todo, chicos. Cualquier cosa, venidme a ver o, si no me encontráis, preguntad por mí a cualquier profesor. Y, bueno, que descanséis y tengáis un buen primer curso –finaliza, con una sonrisa cariñosa aflorando en el último momento-.

Prácticamente todos los niños le devuelven la sonrisa y a continuación, algunos se quedan hablando y comentando lo que les ha pasado con demás que han conocido o bien en el tren o bien en el banquete, mientras que otros van directos a los dormitorios, en grupitos y susurrándose los unos a los otros sin dejar de echar vistazos a los otros alumnos que leen, escriben, charlan en voz suave o simplemente contemplan el fuego encendido de la chimenea.

Lily y Mary son de las que se van a los dormitorios, aunque primero se acercan a las dos chicas que las han recibido en el Gran Salón, Alice y Emmeline, y les dan las buenas noches sonriendo tímidamente. Ellas esbozan amplias respuestas a sus sonrisas, esperando verlas pronto por Hogwarts. Luego, suben para encontrarse con camas gigantescas para su tamaño, de madera oscura con doseles y cortinas de seda roja, y, como de costumbre ya, detalles dorados. Ventanas que se abren por los espacios que quedan entre las camas quedan por encima de las mesillas de noche de cada una de las chicas que van a dormir allí. Al descubrir que al final de las escaleras no había una puerta solamente sino cuatro, se han quedado por un momento perdidas, pero por suerte, la prefecta que subía les ha explicado que en la primera puerta (señalada con un número uno en números romanos, aunque eso ellas no lo sabían) duermen las alumnas de primer y segundo curso, en la segunda, las de tercero y cuarto, en la tercera, las de quinto y sexto, y en la última, las chicas de séptimo –“Es un poco más pequeño, en realidad”, ha dicho a modo de excusa benévola-. Luego, ella ha entrado por la tercera puerta, y las dos niñas se han adentrado en el cuarto, casi tan grande como la Sala Común. Ahora, cada una está desempaquetando sus cosas del baúl, y colocándolas en las cómodas que hacen las veces de mesillas de noche. En ellas hay jarras y vasos de plata, llenos de agua, así como los horarios de los cuales les ha hablado Florence. Una vez han guardado lo que tenían que guardar y han sacado lo que tenían que sacar, se cambian de ropa, quedando en pijama, y se tumban en las camas, que están la una al lado de la otra. Por lo visto, parece que no sólo van a la misma casa, sino que el mundo quiere que sean buenas amigas. Pese a estar tumbadas ya y a tener la luz apagada desde que han entrado al cuarto, han vivido tantas cosas en un solo día, que se les satura la cabeza y el corazón y de la emoción, no logran cerrar los ojos. Ninguna de las dos.

-Lily, duermes? –dice Mary, susurrando.  
-No.  
-…Es increíble, verdad?  
-Mucho. No sé si lograré concentrarme mañana por la mañana, ay.  
-Bueno, algo vamos a hacer.  
-Mary?  
-Sí?  
-He visto a Snape. A Severus, al niño del que te he contado en el tren.  
-En serio?  
-Sí. Lo han puesto en Slytherin.  
-Vaya.  
-Ya ves tú. Y ahora sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero no sé muy bien cómo sentirme respecto a él… me explico? O sea… desapareció todo el verano sin decirme nada! Y eso me hace enfadar…  
-…pero a la vez te alegras de volverlo a ver. Ya.  
-…Sí.  
-Supongo que ya te saldrá solo una vez lo veas. Podrías aprovechar a ver si lo encuentras después de comer. O nos toca alguna clase con los de Slytherin?  
-Creo que no. No sé.  
-Pues eso.  
-…  
-…  
-Mary.  
-Qué?  
-Me alegro que estés conmigo. De verdad. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no nos hubiésemos conocido.  
-A mí también me alegra mucho poderte haber conocido. Gracias por prestarme atención en el tren.  
-Gracias a ti por entrar en mi compartimento –replica la pelirroja, con una risita ahogada.

Sin saber más que decir, ambas se sumen en un silencio del cual va a ser imposible salir hasta el día siguiente.


	5. Friends

2 de septiembre de 1971

Se alza el primer día del nuevo curso en Hogwarts. El sol brilla e inunda sin compasión los dormitorios de la torre de Gryffindor, entrando por las ventanas como si quisiera dar ánimos a los alumnos a los que empezar las clases les resulta más amargo que nada, y alegrar aún más a los que están emocionados por volver a la rutina de la escuela. Algunos de esos últimos ni siquiera conocen esa rutina, por lo que los alumnos de primer curso se incluyen en su totalidad en aquellos que se mueren por explorar el castillo, conocer a los profesores y comenzar a aprender cómo, por lo que más quieran, se echan chispas rojas o se hacen levitar objetos con sus varitas nuevas y por estrenar.

Lily y Mary, obviamente, son de las que más excitadas están, porque, dentro del grupo de alumnos de primero, los que más ganas tienen de conocerlo todo, hacerlo todo, vivirlo todo, son los nacidos de padres muggles. A los alumnos de otros cursos no les cuesta reconocerlos, ya que, como nuestras dos pequeñas amigas, cuando se despiertan, vuelven a alucinar al darse cuenta que no había sido todo un sueño. Lily, tumbada aún en su gran cama doble, parpadea, e incluso ahoga un pequeño gritito cuando se vuelve hacia Mary -que está tan sorprendida como ella- y ve las cortinas de seda, la cómoda con la jarra al lado de su cama, la ventana por la que se puede ver el lago… Justo después de observarlo todo de nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, y la sonrisa que esboza en su rostro aniñado es tan amplia que cualquiera hubiera dicho que le llegaba a los lóbulos de las orejas. Es real, piensa. Es real. No ha sido un sueño, ni una broma de Severus, ni un juego de Petunia… está en una escuela de magia, con su nueva mejor amiga, a punto de empezar una serie de asignaturas jamás vistas en ninguna parte acerca de temas que no se le hubieran ocurrido nunca. Una emoción sobrecogedora la llena por dentro, y casi le impide respirar, así que ha de coger aire a bocanadas, el pecho subiendo y bajando mientras se incorpora poco a poco. Las campanas del castillo están dando las ocho de la mañana, y el dormitorio de las chicas de primero y segundo está lleno de un suave bullicio causado por los que, ya despiertos y fuera de la cama, se van preparando y vistiendo para luego marcharse a desayunar al Gran Salón, con cuidado de no despertar a aquellas que, aunque luego tengan que ir con prisas, prefieren quedarse durmiendo el máximo de tiempo posible.

Aunque ambas ven a la otra levantarse, tanto Lily como Mary no sueltan palabra ni se hablan hasta que las dos están ya vestidas y a punto para bajar a comer, probablemente porque saben que las dos están pasando por un proceso especial y mágico –pese a no involucrar hechizo alguno- que no quieren interrumpir, igual que a sí mismas no les gustaría que su proceso fuera interrumpido. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, se visten con la túnica con detalles rojos y el emblema distintivo de la casa de Gryffindor, admirando hasta los más nimios detalles (“Oh, dios mío, incluso los calcetines tienen líneas rojas”) y escogiendo los libros que tienen que llevarse según el horario de clases que les ha tocado. Una vez han terminado, y prácticamente como si tuvieran telepatía, se giran la una hacia la otra, y aunque saben lo que está pensando la otra, no pueden evitar el decir: “¿Vamos?” al mismo tiempo. Se sonríen, pícaras, y se unen al reguero de alumnas que bajan de los dormitorios. 

En la Sala Común se encuentran a varios alumnos de cursos más altos con pastelitos, sándwiches y demás comida, los cuales no paran de charlar y hojear libros. Pero no es lo habitual, como bien pueden ver una vez llegan al Gran Salón, porque las mesas de las cuatro casas están repletas de chicos y chicas que arman un buen sarao mientras se apresuran a comer todo lo que puedan antes de empezar las clases. Y no es para menos; con la oferta de menú que hay en esas mesas, incluso el menos aficionado a la comida desearía llenarse la panza lo más pronto posible y probar todas esas delicias esperando en centenares de copas, jarras, platos y bandejas de plata y oro. Las niñas logran discernir algunos de los dulces que ofrecía Poppy, la mujer del carrito del tren, como por ejemplo los pastelitos de marmita o los dónuts de calabaza, pero hay también un montón de cajas de cereales de variedades nunca vistas, varios tipos de empanadas y sándwiches, púdines, bacon, huevos y bollos a montañas. Entre las bebidas se encuentran algunos zumos –incluyéndose el ya familiar zumo especiado de calabaza, aunque los sabores más habituales también están allí, como el de manzana o melocotón-, leche, té –prácticamente sin tocar por los alumnos, y más que nada bebido en la mesa de los profesores- y, para los más aburridos, agua. Dicha comida se encuentra en cantidades industriales, tanta que Lily y Mary, maravilladas y alucinadas con tal despliegue de medios, ya no se preguntan si va a sobrar, sino más bien qué van a hacer con la comida que sobre, y, aún más importante, si realmente va a ser así el desayuno de todos los días o si esa mañana es especial por ser el primer día de clases.

Apenas les da tiempo a pensar en ello, puesto que sólo alcanzan a comerse un par de bollos y dónuts con un vaso de leche que se dan cuenta de que si no se van ya, van a llegar tarde la primera clase, la de Pociones con los Hufflepuff. Se unen de nuevo a la multitud que sale del Gran Salón dejando atrás decenas de platos que se mueren por probar, con la promesa de probarlos todos antes de Navidad, y navegan por los pasillos y las escaleras para intentar encontrar la puerta a las mazmorras, donde se da la lección. Después de preguntar a un par de prefectos de Slytherin –no logran toparse con Florence por ninguna parte-, y cuando faltan unos diez minutos para que comience la clase, entran por una puerta oscura que da a una sala sorprendentemente cálida y acogedora; las columnas grisáceas que rodean las paredes, sin ventana alguna, quedan teñidas de un color mostaza debido a la luz matutina que entra por las claraboyas del techo, decoradas con vitrales en una gama de colores similar que hace que, pese a estar en una zona del castillo bastante oscura, casi sumergida bajo el lago –aunque no del todo, al contrario que la Sala Común de Slytherin, algo que Lily ha descubierto gracias a los prefectos con quien han hablado hace un rato-, el espacio dé la impresión de ser más grande. Los boles flambeaux, que hacen las veces de antorchas –boles metálicos con llamas prendidas que no se apagan gracias a la magia- cuelgan de los laterales de la sala, por donde han entrado los alumnos, y las filas de asientos y pupitres se alinean perfectamente delante de una pizarra con varios símbolos y letras escritos en una esquina. Casi rodeando la pizarra se encuentran un montón de mesillas y cajitas con etiquetas extrañas, ingredientes que nadie quiere saber qué son y líquidos de colores peligrosos. Pero en general, el ambiente que desprende esa sala es el de un sitio familiar y amable.

Lily se sienta, con Mary, en una de las primeras filas, aunque prefieren no avanzar y elegir un sitio demasiado adelante debido a la timidez que sufren de un buen principio, y más siendo totalmente desconocidas para un mundo así. Así que entre la tercera y la quinta fila encuentran dos sitios vacíos, y mientras esperan el poco tiempo que queda antes de comenzar la clase, hacen pasar el rato comentando cada detalle del sitio por donde han entrado. Por supuesto, las claraboyas y los boles de fuego cobran un gran protagonismo en las conversaciones de las dos niñas, fascinadas por ese fuego que, aunque no saben de su componente mágico, no les impide eso disfrutar de sus llamas hipnóticas e intensas. Las claraboyas están ilustradas con un arte gótico que muestra damas medievales vestidas de amarillo y rojo, soles altos en el cielo imaginario de los cuadros y chispas y filigranas de hechizos que envuelven las figuras de las imágenes. 

Tan ensimismadas se encuentran intentando adivinar qué historias se esconden tras los vitrales, que no se dan cuenta de que un profesor ha entrado en la sala y está pidiendo atención dando suaves golpecitos con su varita en la pizarra. Despegan sus miradas de aquello que les estaba maravillando tanto y se encuentran con un hombrecito achaparrado y de mirada tierna que suspira esperando que se callen. Va vestido con un traje beige grisáceo, con finas líneas más claras, y el corte ya habitual de las túnicas de magos. Su mata de pelo ya blancuzco queda repeinada siguiendo ondas un poco descuidadas, y sus facciones bonachonas lo convierten en un buen espejo de su personalidad, la cual se acentúa aún más cuando pronuncia sus primeras palabras.

-Bueno, niños, antes que nada, quiero daros una muy afable bienvenida a Hogwarts, y presentarme –dice, mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo al terminar la frase-. Mi nombre es Horace Slughorn, y voy a ser vuestro profesor de Pociones este año y, esperemos –añade, con una sonrisa y una encogida de hombros-, durante todos los años que estudiéis en la escuela y muchos más. Aquí, aunque esto de las pociones no sea tan espectacular como parece, y aunque no nos dediquemos a lanzar hechizos y decir palabras mágicas…

El pobre hombre es interrumpido por la puerta de la clase, que se abre sin discreción para dejar pasar a dos niños que, por lo que parece, han estado corriendo, ya que se detienen una vez han abierto la puerta para coger aire y respirar agitadamente. Aunque las cabezas de toda la sala han cambiado su orientación para ahora estar mirándolos, algunos con desprecio, algunos con diversión, ellos parecen ajenos a lo que pasa, y se miran el uno al otro con una sonrisa pícara en la cara antes de ver el panorama, que únicamente les convierte la situación en una de más divertida. Uno de ellos lleva gafas y el otro el pelo largo y rebelde; son los bromistas de la barquita que fueron con Mary y Lily. Ellas dos se miran, medio preocupadas medio divertidas, mientras el profesor Slughorn muestra resignación en su cara, se cruza de brazos y se dirige a ellos en tono aleccionador pero suave, como quien trata de enseñar a caminar a un bebé y se frustra al no conseguirlo.

-Bueno, señores, han logrado llegar tarde a su primera clase de los siete años que van a pasar aquí. Ya pueden estar contentos, desde luego… -el hombrecito suspira y continúa- Díganme sus nombres, vamos, y siéntense donde puedan.  
-James, James Potter…  
-…y Sirius Black –termina el otro.

Luego se van a sentar en las últimas filas, sin cesar sus risitas y sus sonrisas cómplices. El suceso, por supuesto, ha hecho subir la marea de susurros y chismorreos entre los niños, que se acalla únicamente cuando Slughorn da la tercera ronda de golpecitos en la pizarra, no tan “golpecitos” ya como “golpes” a secas.

-No le descontaré puntos a su casa por ser el primer día –advierte-, pero tanto ustedes como los demás alumnos quedan ya avisados que descontar puntos es lo más habitual cuando alguien llega tarde a clase o comete alguna infracción. Así que si no quieren que su casa quede la última en la competición por la Copa de las Casas, pórtense bien, entendido?

Deja unos instantes para que los alumnos asientan, un poco más intimidados que antes, y luego sigue hablando.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Pues, como les decía, hacer pociones no es, ni mucho menos, tan espectacular como transformar cosas o lanzar hechizos, pero les aseguro que una vez conozcan los miles de posibilidades que ofrece el mundo de los brebajes y las destilaciones, no querrán salir de él. Y yo, por supuesto –dice, suavizando su expresión y volviendo a su aspecto amable-, estoy aquí para hacerles amar las pociones. Bueno, imagino que la mayoría no sabéis mucho ni de plantas ni de pociones, ¿me equivoco? Así que no vamos a hablar de nada muy complicado. ¿Alguien sabe qué son las margaritas? –empieza a continuación, con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Los niños no pueden hacer más que sonreír y dirigir su total atención al profesor –incluso esos niños que han llegado tarde están embelesados- mientras los introduce con finura y delicadeza al complicado mundo en el que se están adentrando. Les habla de los ingredientes más comunes en los filtros y bebidas más sencillas, les habla de la gran y estrecha relación que hay entre la herbología –otra de sus asignaturas en Hogwarts- y lo que están haciendo, les habla de la importancia que tiene la varita en las pociones, de, al contrario que con la mayoría de encantamientos, cómo de fácil es estropear completamente una poción de modo que no sirva ya para nada… los alumnos nuevos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor descubren el primero de los muchos universos que les quedan por descubrir, el de las pociones, de mano de uno de los mejores profesores que les podrían haber tocado, más aún teniendo en cuenta que es el primer día y justo lo que les conviene es alguien amable, con paciencia y que sepa explicar bien las cosas pero que haga clases con sustancia, que resulten provechosas. Si bien hay varios profesores en el castillo que cumplen con estos criterios, uno de los más adecuados para los niños de once años que entran en primero es precisamente Horace Slughorn. El hombre logra que, en una hora y media, Lily y sus compañeros adquieran nociones básicas acerca de las pociones, conozcan varios de sus ingredientes y hasta empiecen a hacer pruebas con sus propios calderos. Vale, es cierto que a casi nadie le sale bien a la primera, y la mayoría de ellos no consiguen salirse con la suya por mucho que lo intenten, pero por lo menos, considera el profesor, han tenido un primer contacto con la práctica de la disciplina, algo que es fundamental sobre todo para niños jóvenes como ellos. Y al final de la clase, algunos incluso se llevan consigo su propio botellín de Elixir de la Salud, una poción sencilla que hace recuperar energía en pocos momentos. Lily, maravillada, es una de ellos, e inmediatamente, al salir de la clase, se dispone a verter la mitad en uno de los frascos vacíos de Mary. 

No ha terminado de echar la última gotita, que un pensamiento le asalta la cabeza y se le aparece en el cerebro iluminado por lucecillas parpadeantes de alarma: Tiene que hablar con Severus. Tan impresionada se ha quedado con su primera clase que se le había olvidado completamente, y suerte tiene que se le ha ocurrido ahora por casualidad, se maldice a sí misma.

-Mary!  
-¿Qué pasa? –da un respingo la otra, asustada por un instante. Si no hubiera puesto ya el tapón del frasco de elixir, se le hubiera salido un poco.  
-¡Lo siento! Es sólo que me acabo de acordar de Severus… de que tenía que ir a hablar con él –aclara la pelirroja.  
-Oh, ¡es verdad! –exclama Mary.- Aprovecha ahora que tenemos el primer descanso… y búscalo por ahí –añade, encogiéndose de hombros-.

Lily ríe.

-Vamos, ¿por ahí? ¡En un castillo así me parece que buscar a alguien “por ahí” no sirve de mucho, Mary!  
-Tienes toda la razón –ríe ella a su vez también-. A lo mejor será más fácil encontrar a un prefecto de Slytherin y que nos diga (o te diga, como quieras) qué clase tenían los de primero, o qué clase van a tener… o algo así.  
-Claro, vamos pues.

Los pasillos que conducen a las mazmorras, al contrario que la clase en la que han estado, son fríos, hasta incluso oscuros, así que las dos no tardan en estar en la superficie de nuevo, cerca de la puerta principal. Es la primera vez que la ven, así que cuando se alza ante ellas no pueden evitar quedarse impresionadas por su magnificencia. No es que sea especialmente bella; no tiene ni filigranas, ni trabajos complicados de orfebrería o forja, pero hay algo de ella que impone y asombra. Se detienen unos momentos ante ella, sonriendo para sí mismas, y luego la atraviesan para salir al jardín. La hierba está fresca y recién cortada, y aunque la sombra del otoño ya planea por los cielos, aún queda un poco de sol de verano que ilumina la mañana. 

Hay muchos alumnos sentados esparcidos por los alrededores, la mayoría en el suelo aunque algunos con suerte pueden estar por los bancos cercanos al castillo. También hay unos cuantos con comida y dulces, que probablemente se habrán traído del Gran Salón o de sus reservas personales en las salas comunes, y otros revisando pergaminos, libros o cuadernos. Pero ni rastro de Severus Snape. 

Lo que sí que descubren es a un grupo de Slytherins, mayores que ellas –probablemente de sexto o por ahí- en un banco cercano. Tres chicos y una chica ríen entre ellos, con elegancia, bastante ajenos a cualquier cosa que ocurra más de un metro más allá.

-Son Slytherin –observa Mary-. Y hay uno con una plaquita de prefecto.  
-Ya lo creo. Y parecen amables –corrobora Lily, fijándose un poco más en el prefecto. Tiene un pelo rubio platino que parece suave y cuidado, y tanto su túnica como la corbata o el jersey están perfectamente planchados y colocados-. ¿Se lo preguntamos? Podemos decir que tenemos clase con los de primero de su casa después de este descanso.

Mary asiente con la cabeza, y se encamina hacia el banco.

-Hola… -empieza Lily, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo aunque especialmente al prefecto. Habla nerviosa y casi cae en la tartamudez-. Bueno… somos de primero… y creemos que luego nos toca clase con los de Slytherin de… de nuestro curso. Y… esto… ¿nos podríais indicar por dónde están, por favor?

Los chicos se miran entre ellos, intercambiándose miradas que hacen sospechar que a más de uno le está tentando el echarse a reír allí mismo, y al fin el joven rubio habla, con una media sonrisa que parece de burla, aunque es difícil confirmarlo.

-Bueno, no veo por qué unos chicos de séptimo tendríamos que saber dónde están los nuevos que ni siquiera conocemos –empieza, soltando una risita apenas audible-.

A Lily se le cae el alma a los pies. Claro. Por supuesto, ¿cómo ha sido tan estúpida de pensar que todo el mundo sabría dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Acaso ella sabe dónde están ahora Alice y Emmeline, esas chicas mayores que conocieron el día anterior? Pero el chico sigue hablando.

-He visto a un grupo de niños andando hacia ahí, de todas formas –añade mientras señala en una dirección, y a las dos Gryffindor se les alegra la expresión-. A lo mejor los encontráis. Pero la próxima vez, ¡buscaos un mapa! –y termina con una risotada dirigida fundamentalmente a sus amigos, que se la devuelven y vuelven a charlar, esa vez comentando lo que acaba de pasar.

Lily y Mary se alejan de ahí a paso rápido, avergonzadas, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para no oír los susurros y risitas que se esparcen entre los cuatro Slytherin.   
“Pero las has visto? No iban ni peinadas”. “Lo que les has respondido ha estado genial, Lucius”. “Vaya dos… los niños de primero cada año son más estúpidos”.  
Los comentarios que oyen las niñas esa vez sí son suficientes para que ellas mismas empiecen a hablar entre sí también.

-Y nosotras que nos hemos pensado que eran buena gente… -se lamenta Lily suspirando.  
-Ays… -Mary se une a su suspiro-. Por lo menos nos han dicho por dónde estaban los otros.  
-Eso si no nos han mentido para reírse un poco más de nosotras… -puntualiza la pelirroja, hundida. 

Pero no lograrán averiguar nunca si lo que les ha dicho Lucius el prefecto era una mentira o no, porque en cosa de instantes Lily divisa una silueta muy, muy conocida. Está lejos de ellas, y por eso no lo han visto antes de hablar con los mayores, pero es él. Sentado solo junto a un árbol del jardín, con la espalda apoyada en su tronco, lee un libro y va pasando las páginas lentamente, con desgana. De repente, Mary está un metro más atrás de Lily, sonriéndole con ánimo. 

-Me voy a conocer mejores personas que esos Slytherin –susurra, y se va dando saltitos, girándose de vez en cuando para ver cómo reacciona su amiga.

Lily se queda parada durante demasiado rato una vez Mary la ha abandonado, y no deja de mover la vista de sus zapatos negros de charol al chico, también de negro de pies a cabeza, con la excepción de los detalles verdes de la túnica y la corbata –mal atada, algo natural en Snape-. “Tantos días esperando para hablar con él, ¿y ahora te echas atrás? ¿Es que temes que ya no quiera ser tu amigo? ¿A qué esperas, Lily, tonta niña de primero?” son algunos de los pensamientos que pasan por la cabeza de la jovencita, que no puede evitar sonrojarse de timidez y por fin decidirse a avanzar delicadamente hacia él, con la intención de no asustarle ni molestarle.

El niño no se da cuenta de quién ha llegado a su lado hasta que ella se sienta, apenas haciendo ruido, a medio metro de él. Al ver su melena pelirroja, gira la cabeza hacia ella casi violentamente, como si quisiera confirmar quién es.

-¡Lily…! –logra decir, sorprendido.  
-Buenos días, Severus –contesta ella, con una sonrisa que mezcla la tristeza, la alegría y la rabia-. ¿Molesto?

Él pone el marcapáginas en donde se ha quedado, y cierra el libro de texto torpemente, nervioso. Alza los ojos hacia ella y los vuelve a bajar, afligido. Se da cuenta de que le debe una disculpa; de hecho, se dio cuenta de que le debía una disculpa desde que se miraron en el Gran Salón el día anterior, así que lo que está pasando en estos momentos es solamente un nuevo recordatorio. Y el definitivo, por lo que parece.

-Sé que te debo una disculpa. –empieza, agobiado, y aún se agobia más cuando vuelve a mirar a Lily y ve que ella está en silencio, aguardando, esperando lo que pueda tener que decirle… La pausa que ha abierto se está haciendo demasiado larga.  
-… ¿Sí? –lo insta a seguir la niña, empezando a temer lo que pueda decirle.  
-Bueno… me fui y no te dije nada y eso, y supongo que estás enfadada conmigo –sigue él, pasándose la mano por el pelo liso y chafado, con timidez-. Y bueno, tienes todo el derecho del mundo, ya sabes. Y no espero que me perdones, porque por mucho que no dependiera de mí irme (porque no dependía de mí, claro que no) sí podría haber tratado de buscar una forma de despedirme o algo. Lo siento, Lily. Lo siento mucho. Fui un estúpido… soy un estúpido aún, supongo.

Severus pronuncia el nombre de Lily con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se enfade o le grite, pero ella muestra una reacción muy distinta. Su sonrisa agridulce se ablanda, y se deshace en una mucho más dulce y, sobre todo, mucho más sincera que la que hasta el momento había reflejado en su rostro.

-Sabes –dice flojito, mirándolo con amabilidad-, iba a perdonarte igualmente. 

Los ojos del moreno se iluminan, pero ella no ha terminado, y su sonrisa se amplía un poquito más.

“Lo que quería saber es qué pasó, y por qué te fuiste. Somos pequeños, no creo que la decisión de marcharse de un pueblo dependa de cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Pero dónde te marchaste tú? ¿Dónde te llevaron tus padres? Porque fueron tus padres que te hicieron irte… ¿no?”. Lily se detiene casi demasiado tarde, temiendo haber pisado terreno pantanoso, y su sonrisa se borra al instante, preocupada. Pero Severus asiente, y ella suelta aire imperceptiblemente, aliviada. Aunque lo que ocurrió tampoco es mucho mejor que lo que podría estarse imaginando, como sabrá cuando el niño decida contárselo.

-Sí… me fui con mis padres. Bueno, no –se corrige rápidamente-, me fui con mi madre.  
-Entonces –pregunta Lily, desorientada-, tu padre se quedó en el pueblo?  
-No, no… -Severus parece tan confundido como ella. Parece que está tratando de seleccionar cuidadosamente las palabras que quiere decir, porque se detiene unos momentos a pensar y luego sigue hablando.- Bueno, supongo que ya te lo explicaré algún día, pero no hoy, ¿vale? –le pide, mordiéndose con preocupación una parte del labio inferior-. Algún día.  
-Claro, no te preocupes –dice la pelirroja, y respira hondo. Se acerca más a su amigo, de modo que su espalda también se apoya en el tronco del árbol en el que están, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros-. Sea lo que sea, ya estamos en Hogwarts. Por fin… y aquí da igual la familia que tengas, ¿o no?

El niño le sonríe de una forma un poco artificial, para tranquilizarla, pero por dentro está hecho un hervidero de estrés y agobio. No quiere contarle a Lily nada sobre ese tema, por lo menos no de momento. Se da cuenta entonces de que poco a poco va a tener que ir revelándole a su amiga muchas, muchas cosas. De que va a tener que ir mostrándole que el mundo de los magos no es tan fantástico como parece. Pero quiere, por un momento, imaginar que todo está bien, que todo es perfecto, y disfrutar de haber recuperado a su mejor amiga.

Porque Severus Snape, por supuesto, no tiene ni idea de lo que está por venir. No sabe nada, nada de los siguientes años que pasará en la escuela, y aún se piensa que su principal preocupación ha de ser su familia o las discusiones que pueda tener con Lily. Y como no sabe nada de lo que está por venir, es aún un poco capaz de disfrutar los momentos sencillos simplemente porque sí.

-Volvemos a ser amigos… ¿verdad? –dice, por primera vez sonriéndole esperanzado a su amiga.

Lily lo abraza, y en un ataque repentino de timidez se aparta de nuevo, pero la sonrisa amplia de antes sigue en su cara.

-Volvemos a ser amigos, por supuesto. Y ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes y cuéntame lo que quieras cuando quieras. Para eso están los amigos.


End file.
